You Are Mine
by CarlitosCandy
Summary: Just as Amy's once-confusing life has finally gotten back on track after a misunderstood and troubling relationship,someone has come back to haunt her. Lita-Edge,Jeff-Trish,Randy Orton,Chris Jericho,Christian,JohnCena-Torrie,McMahons
1. The Beginning

Hey guys! im sorry its been extremely long, but my computer is finally fixed! This is my latest piece of work, and its very different from anything ive ever done. its a romance/mystery/stalker story kind of thing. im not sure how you would describe it. But Amy (lita) is the main character in this one. I hope you like it, its some of the best work ive done in a long time if i do say so myself! so just sit back n enjoy it ;) updates should be up soon. and please PLEASE RR...i love reading reviews :)

xoxoCandy

**You Are Mine**

_(Then 2002, North Carolina) The redhead huddled against the wall, wrapping her sweater tightly against her. Surly he would've found out by now that she snuck out to see Jeff. But she just couldn't help it. She needed desperately for someone to talk to, but he would never let her leave. So once he announced that he was going to stop and see Adam, she immediately called Jeff and stopped over at the hotel room he and Trish were sharing._

_Since Jeff and Trish had gotten together a few months before, she hadn't seen much of either of them. They were always with each other. She had to admit though, everyone was waiting for them to get together, and finally they did. But she wasn't prepared for all the lonely nights, where she would usually be spending with her two best friends but instead they spent them with each other._

_And then she got with him. Just as she was beginning to fade away he stepped in and took her under his wing, offering her the world. But shielding it from her at the same time. She was so vulnerable then, and she didn't realize that her heart was sinking back into the shadows, as was her very self. He was taking total control over everything she did. What seemed like protection at first was rapidly transforming into a prison._

_She had needed desperately to talk to someone. But he never let her out of his sight. He manipulated her into thinking that every independent thought she had was wrong. He had said she was sick and pathetic, but he never physically hurt her. His words were twisted and crude, but little did she realize what he was doing to her. She thought all he was doing was loving her._

_But this was enough. She talked to him every night, and she missed her old friends. So, a few moments after he left to speak with Adam, she got up and slipped into Jeff's room. He looked surprised to see her, luckily he was alone._

"_Amy! Hey, what are you doing here?"_

_She flung the door open and ran inside, frantically closing and locking it behind her. The redhead collapsed against the door, breathing heavily. "Something wrong?"_

"_I…I don't know," She mumbled, "He left for once, so I thought I'd stop by to talk to you."_

_Jeff had a deep expression of concern upon his face. "C'mere," He said, placing on arm around her back and leading her to the bed, "Why are you breathing so heavily?"_

"_I don't know why," She said, "I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She looked around the room and realized something was missing. "Where's Trish?"_

"_She's getting something from the front desk. But what's wrong, Li?"_

_Amy looked down at her hands and released a small sigh, "You have to promise not to tell anyone, Jeff. Alright?"_

"_You know you can trust me, go ahead and talk." The younger Hardy studied her with deep concern in his eyes, hoping that what she was about to tell him was nothing straight out from a horror story._

"_I'm scared of him, Jeff. He never lets me leave the house, and if I get up to even step into the kitchen or bathroom he always asks me where I'm going. It's like, I don't have my life anymore. Like I'm trapped in this prison and I can't go anywhere without him, or do anything without him knowing."_

_The frantic redhead covered her face with her hands, and the tears started pouring._

"_How long has this been going on?" Jeff asked._

"_Ever since the day I fell in love with him," _

"_Amy…" The younger Hardy soothed, "Why don't you leave him?"_

_She shivered, "Be…because…I'm scared.."_

_Just then, the door flung open and Jeff noticed Amy completely freeze, as if she expected it to be him, coming to get her. But instead, it was Trish, and Amy released a shaky sigh._

"_Hey, Baby, I…" The blonde froze when she noticed her best friend hysterically crying on the edge of the bed. "Amy? What's wrong?"_

_Before Trish could take one step towards her friend, the phone began to ring. She grunted, and walked over to the nightstand to answer it. Just as her fingertips grazed the receiver, Amy's cry stopped her dead in her tracks._

"_Don't!"_

_Trish froze, and looked back at Jeff. "What is it, Li?" The Hardy asked._

"_It's him," she closed her eyes as tightly as she could, as if to block out all the bad things in her life. As if she was trying to hide. Hide inside herself…the only place that was safe. "He's coming to get me.."_

_Amy felt the heater kick on behind her, and it's slow hum drowned out all other noises in the empty, dark room. After he had called Trish and Jeff's, she insisted that she'd leave. At first, both Jeff and Trish were skeptical, but after only a few seconds of convincing them she was fine, she ran out of their room and back into her own._

_He had probably came back to the hotel room when she was with Jeff, and noticed that she wasn't there. Then he searched the halls looking for her before finally calling Jeff. _

_When she had finally come back to the hotel room, he wasn't anywhere to be seen. So she turned off all the lights and went to hide in the back corner of their room. She closed her eyes as tightly as possible. Whenever she felt as if she had no place to hide, she would close her eyes and hide inside herself. And even there, she didn't feel safe._

_Suddenly, Amy heard the faint sound of the doorknob rustling. Her heart stopped beating all together, and she held the very last breath she inhaled inside, hugging her knees desperately against her as tight as she could. The door burst open, and she immediately recognized the shadow of the husky, male figure._

"_Amy!" He called, "Are you in here! Where are you?"_

_He stumbled over to the closet and switched on the lights, and that's when he noticed her. "Baby! What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"_

_He stepped towards her, but stopped in the middle of his tracks when she responded, "Get away,"_

"_What?"_

"_I said get away!"_

_At first, the man seemed appalled. But then he just chuckled to himself. "Amy, stop fooling around. Get up and come lay down with me so we can talk,"_

"_No! I said get away. I don't want you near me," As every word she spoke poured from her lips, she was beginning to become more brave._

"_C'mon, babe. I know you need me, you wouldn't be able to survive without me." he replied cockily._

"_Actually, I think it's the other way around. You couldn't live without me, and I can't live with you. It's over, and I don't love you anymore." Her eyes scattered away from his._

"_Well, if that's how you feel, than there's nothing I can do about it." He said with a shaky voice, but surprisingly still calm. He sat down next to her against the heater, and wrapped an arm around her in one last good-bye hug. "Just remember one thing.." he spoke,_

"_I will always be there.."_

(2003. North Carolina) As Amy stepped out of her car and onto the sidewalk, she stopped for a moment to take in the scent of the crisp, fall air. She loved fall, it was very favorite season. And it couldn't have come at a better time. All the pieces of her life that were once jumbled up and out of order were finally beginning to fall back into place. Her WWE career was rocketing off, immediately making her a fan favorite. And she had all her friends there, right at her side.

2001 was a tough year, and the sassy redhead had a hard time getting back on track. At first, she refused to leave her hotel room, or go anywhere at all alone. Someone would have to be with her at all times, reassuring her that no one was going to come into her room, or watch her while she was sleeping.

All her friends had to learn not to ask her where she was going or what she was doing for the longest time. And she refused to speak to any man at all, besides family members and friends that were close before. At first, she was mad at Trish and Jeff, blaming everything on them. But soon enough, she learned to depend on others besides Trish and Jeff, and finally excepted their relationship, which was still going strong to this very day.

But now, she didn't have to worry about any of that. It's been two years since that relationship ended, and her eyes are set straight forward, concentrating on the present and future…no longer the past.

The redhead grabbed her duffle bag out of the backseat of her car and, as the wind blew through her hair, walked towards the hotel she was currently staying at…by herself.

She flung open the glass doors to the hotel and stepped inside, taking a moment to soak everything up. The lobby was huge, and from her point she could see the bar, where John Cena and his newest fling, Torrie, were laughing and talking as usual. Back in the lobby, Chris Jericho sat talking on his cell phone, obviously not to happy with the person on the other line. She chuckled to herself, whenever the WWE comes to town it seems as if they completely take over the nearest hotel.

Amy laughed and shifted her bag to her other shoulder, then noticed that Jeff and Trish were bickering over at the front desk, and the manager, who was trying to help from behind the desk, didn't seem to happy.

"Hey, guys." She greeted cheerfully as she approached them, "Something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing," Trish suddenly spat, "Just that Jeff lost his checkbook and this hotel doesn't take credit cards."

The colorful haired Hardy sighed, "Now don't start. You didn't bring you checkbook either."

"That's because we always use yours!" The pretty blonde started her boyfriend down, then turned back to Amy. "So basically, we don't know what to do."

Amy watched as Jeff pushed his jacket back to pull something out of his pocket, and she noticed the end of a black, leather book sticking out of his jacket pocket. "Um, Jeff, isn't that your checkbook?" She asked, pointing to the object in his pocket.

He reached in and pulled out a little book, the same size and shape of a regular checkbook. A faint blush stained his cheeks as he look innocently at Trish, "Oops."

"Jeff!" She screeched, snatching the book away from him. "Just for that, you're sleeping on the cot tonight."

Amy laughed as Jeff stood stuttering, and Trish looked back at her friend with a wink, "What am I ever going to do with him, Amy?"

The redhead threw her hands up, "I don't know," She grinned, "I never even met the guy!"

Trish laughed and went back to paying for the couple's hotel room, but not before smacking Jeff in the chest with the back of her hand.

Amy turned and went to another attendant, getting a hotel room of her own. After the woman behind the desk handed her the room key, she looked back and Trish and Jeff, who had seemed to had made up already according to the fact that they were once again all over each other, and walked the grand staircase up to her hotel room.

After a long, steamy well-needed shower, Amy collapsed onto the bed. Being a professional wrestler was very draining, both physically and mentally. You spent nights filming shows and sleeping, and the days driving or flying to the next destination. There's not much time in-between for love, which is why many wrestlers dated inside the company.

But Amy had decided long ago that she wouldn't date inside the company, unless of course, fate stepped in and did all the work for her. As if that would ever happen.

With all the energy she had left, the diva got off the bed and began getting ready for the day, trying to keep her mind off as much as possible. The day was going by just perfect, and she had no desire to ruin it. Especially because the anniversaries of that night always seem to bring her down.


	2. Roses

Hello again guys! I was deciding to wait this one out a little longer..but after reading all you're AWESOME reviews i decided id sneak this one in a little early for ya! (just because i luv ya so much, and id like everyone to get a better taste of the story.)

HardyTrishFan-I haven't really noticed that Amys always the one to be picked on. But I myself have written other stories where Trish and Jeff are 'picked on' lol :) This is my first fic with Amy (or someone else besides Trish n Jeff) as the main character.

Davidl-Yes, now that my computer is FINALLY fixed..updates will be very frequent and this story is sure to continue. And also, expect more stories soon after this one has gotten pretty far through. (I'm only on chapter 4 guys, so the end is nowhere near!)

THANK YOU SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOO SOOOO MUCH for all the awesome reviews, guys! I love reviews..they make a writer want to write more and more lol! Well, here's part 2! I hope you like it..the end of this chapteris _kinda_ hinting at stuff thats upcoming later in the story (if u know what i mean). Hey, this fic _is_ about someone haunting/stalking Amy, isnt it? ;)

(( >>Part 2 ))

With a heavy sigh, the sassy redhead walked through the seemingly long hallway to the Diva's locker room. She was tiered, and she had let her mind reminisce earlier, although she had hoped not to. So now, all those painful memories were stuck fresh in her memory and they refused to leave. They were all so vivid, the memories. Sometimes, if she concentrated enough, she could still feel his skin brushing against hers..

She shook the thought out of her head, and pushed through the door to the locker room. Raw was over, and she was coming to get Trish so the two could get ready for the night together. As she walked inside, she spotted Trish randomly laying on the ground talking on her cell phone. The redhead giggled and sat down close to her friend, and after listening to her conversation for a little while she realized the blonde was on the phone with Jeff.

Amy laid back, and started thinking to herself. She wished love could just be that easy. Trish and Jeff were so much in love with each other, everybody could easily see it. Maybe love wouldn't be so hard for her if _he_ wouldn't have happened. The way he took total control over her mind, manipulating her into thinking all the wrong thoughts. After a while, every independent thought she had was washed away, along with her dignity. The diva had lost herself, and was nowhere to be found. But she had loved him, she really did.

Amy once again snapped out of her thoughts as Trish ended her conversation, "I'll see you in a little bit, baby. I love you, too. Bye."

Amy's piercing eyes scattered away from Trish's and rose towards the dull, white ceiling. "You're lucky. Love comes really easy for you, doesn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Trish put her cell phone aside and looked over at her friend.

"You and Jeff are perfect for each other. You never fight or get mad at each other, and I'm sure he never hurts you in any way." She tried to hide it, but failed in the attempt. Tears starting gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"Amy," Trish said softly, "Jeff and I love each other very much, but that doesn't mean we're perfect. We fight all the time like normal couples do. Look, I know that it's the anniversary of that night. And I know you're wounds are still very fresh. But you're a beautiful, wonderful, smart person, Amy. Any man would be the luckiest person on earth to have you. Don't worry, someone will sweep you off you're feet soon enough."

"Just like he did?"

Trish sat up and looked down at her perplexed friend, who's tears were now very visible. "Oh…Amy.." She said, taking the redhead into her arms. "Don't you worry, everything will be okay."

Amy cried softly into her friend's arm, letting all her tears soak into her shirt. Trish was doing all she could to understand, but she really didn't. No one did. Once again, she felt all alone. And quite frankly, she was. She had everyone to talk to, but no one to understand. No one to give her heart to. No one to be there.

Trish continued to cradle Amy in her arms, whispering into her hair, "Everything will always be okay."

* * *

"You just go ahead and get ready, Ames." Trish called through the bathroom door, "I'm just gonna go talk to Jeff for a second."

"Alright!"

The blonde Woman's champ walked briskly through the hotel hallways, on her way to her own hotel room. Not bothering to knock, she swiped her keycard and barged into the room. She heard the running water from the bathroom and realized Jeff was in the shower. She knocked on the door and came in at the same moment, the steam from the hot water encasing her.

"Baby? It's just me." She called, sitting on the sink as she gazed at the heavy, glass doors of the shower.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Amy?" He asked, dipping his dark purplish-red hair under the jets.

"Yeah, I was before. I just came to talk to you," Her voice grew quiet, and she knew Jeff could barley hear her. But the blonde did not have any more strength to make her voice grow louder.

The water shut off and Jeff grabbed a large white towel, wrapping it around his waist. He opened the door only a little, and peered at the little blonde. "What's wrong?"

"It…it's Amy," Her lips quivered, and she ran a hand through her long blonde locks, trying her hardest to find her voice. "She had a total breakdown today, and I'm worried about her."

With a look of concern upon his face, the younger Hardy stepped out of the shower and brought the small woman into his arms. "What happened?"

"I was talking to you ..on the phone," She managed between small, quick sobs, "She came in.. and started talking about love.. I told her someone would fall in love with her again. ..And she said 'Just like he did?'… She wouldn't stop crying, Jeff. I feel terrible."

"Just give her a little time, Trish." The Hardy replied softly, rubbing the still moist skin of his arms against her back. "She's still weak, we can all tell. I'd just keep an eye on her and act like everything's okay, alright?"

The blonde nodded, although she felt inside as if Jeff's laid-back ways weren't right this time. The last thing Amy needed was everyone watching her, and acting as if nothing is wrong, when that couldn't be further from the truth.

Trish kept her eyes locked on the rearview mirror as she sat shifting every so often in the passenger seat of her and Jeff's rental car. Jeff was driving to the local bar where they were meeting the rest of the Raw roster. Amy was sitting in back, gazing out the window, and Trish couldn't stop watching her.

Jeff may have noticed, since he himself kept checking on Trish and giving her a slight unnoticeable nudge whenever he caught her watching. But even after, she'd continue to watch. The once sassy redhead was sitting against the door with her chin in her hand, staring with a blank expression out the window.

Trish had already realized long before that even though she didn't agree with Jeff's advice, she wouldn't stop watching Amy. She soaked in her physical appearance, the way she was dressed in casual jeans and a red top, the way she moved, the solemn blank expressions on her pretty face.

Jeff pulled the car into the heavily populated parking lot of the bar and opened the car doors for both woman, pulling Trish aside as Amy entered the bar. "What were you doing?" he whispered fiercely into her hair. "I know I said keep an eye on her, but I didn't mean it like that."

"I know, I'm sorry." the diva replied, "I just couldn't help it."

The colorful Hardy opened the glass door, and the couple stepped inside. Immediately, they noticed several members of the Raw roster scattered around the bar, but Amy was nowhere in sight.

"Well, try to help it, Trish," Jeff said as he waved over to Chris Jericho and Christian who were no heading towards them, "The last thing Amy needs is someone practically stalking her."

The blonde's eyes widened and she quickly jerked her head up towards him, offering the Hardy an expression of shock.

"I didn't mean it like that," He stuttered, "You know what I meant."

Before anything more could be said, Chris and Christian had finally made their way over to the couple. Jeff began a conversation with the two, and Trish remained clutched to his side with her arm under his as she scanned the bar. It was like Amy had suddenly disappeared. As she shifted, the Diva noticed a head full of red hair sitting in a booth by themselves. The blonde perched herself on her tiptoes to look over all the heads, and she realized the lonely redhead was Amy.

"Jeff.." Trish whispered, tugging at Jeff's jacket and not keeping her eyes off Amy. "Jeff, look. Amy's all alone."

The three men turned their heads in the direction Trish was looking to see Amy sitting in one of the many red booths with a sad look in her eyes.

"Go talk to her, Trish." Jeff said, nudging the small blonde, "I'll catch up to you later."

Both of the Canadian blonds offered Jeff perplexed expressions as Trish walked away, but all the Hardy could do was shrug. After all, it didn't really make sense to him either.

The Canadian woman pushed her way through the thick, sweaty crowds of people as she tried with little success to keep her eye on Amy's booth. The bar was extremely loud, and hoards of people were dancing and drunk, acting as if they hadn't a care in the world, knocking over other people, lights, and decorations.

Trish squeezed her way through the last few people and ran into the table with a gasp. The redhead jumped, and stared at Trish with an arched brow.

"It's really crowded in here," Trish smiled with a light-hearted laugh, sliding into the booth next to her friend, "Why you sittin' here alone, Ames? Don't you want something to drink?"

"I'm not really in the mood," The Diva replied, her eyes scattering away from Trish's. "No one's really here for me to talk to, anyways."

"There's tons of people, Li! What are you talking about?"

Amy shook her head, "Everyone I could talk to is with someone else."

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Trish scooted closer still to Amy, and smiled as brightly as she could.

"Yeah, for now. Soon you'll go off with everyone else."

The tone in her voice became softer. "Well, you can too."

The redhead looked up at her friend, "No, it's alright, Trish." She spoke softly, "If someone wants to talk to me, they can come and talk to me. But I don't think I'm going to go out of my way to talk to someone tonight."

Trish nodded, even though she didn't really understand. "I'm gonna go find Jeff, alright? I'll see you in a little while,"

Amy smiled weakly, and Trish patted her friend's hand as she slid out of the booth and plopped onto the ground. Easily becoming annoyed with the obnoxious bar hoppers, the diva pushed aside any person who dare bump into her or stand in her way as she walked to the bar.

Immediately, she noticed both Chris and Christian as she approached the bar, but now it was Jeff who had disappeared. Trish looked around curiously, then turned back to the blonde men, who had not yet noticed her. "Where'd Jeff go?"

Chris looked down at his drink and swirled it around, then looked up to met Trish's eyes, "He went by Matt." He said coolly, nodding towards the dance floor.

Trish wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans and quickly said a thank you, keeping her eyes out into the crowds of people on the dance floor. As she spotted both Hardy brothers, she took a step towards them but was stopped when she felt a hand on her lower arm. She look back, and met Christian's eyes.

"Trish, what's wrong with Amy?" His voice was drowning in concern for the redhead, and as she looked at Chris she realized his expression read the same.

"I…I don't really know, guys." She stuttered, "I guess she's just starting to feel really lonely."

Simultaneously, both men turned to look at the little redhead, but Trish kept her eyes down towards the ground.

Since her eyes were down, she did not see the smile on both men's faces, but she did hear Chris Jericho's light laughter, "She doesn't look so lonely to me."

Trish eyed him curiously with a furrowed brow, then turned back to Amy. She wasn't alone in the booth any longer. Adam was sitting dangerously close to her, making her laugh and giggle as he usually did. After a few blinks, the blonde finally excepted the fact that Amy actually looked like she was having a good time with another man.

She looked out into the crowd, and noticed Jeff immediately. "Jeff!" She called, and waved him over. But he couldn't hear her, and was too busy talking to his elder brother to care. She motioned over to the direction of Amy's booth, and his gaze followed. Trish watched with a warm grin at Jeff's expression once he saw Amy.

He turned back to his girlfriend and shrugged, then added a little wink.

Trish turned back to her fellow Canadian blondes, but it was Chris who began speaking first. "God…it's about time. Adam has liked Amy for the longest time,"

The little diva gazed with wide eyes up at the man, "What?"

He turned to Christian, "Yeah, when did he first tell us, man? Was it, what..9, 10 months ago?"

Christian nodded, "That seems right to me. And he liked her even before that, too."

Trish didn't respond, she just smiled inside and changed the topic as casually as possible. Maybe this was the glimmer of hope Amy needed, in the form of the perfect man.

An hour or so later, Trish had joined Jeff and some of the other wrestlers on the dance floor. Although the music usually swept her away, the woman couldn't help but think about Amy constantly. She just looked so happy now, sitting there laughing with Adam, with her perfect her hair swaying from side to side.

Her thoughts quickly demolished when she felt a cold hand on her arm. Her chocolate eyes raise to meet Christian's, and he nodded over towards Amy. "Where'd Adam go?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"He's right over-" Trish turned and pointed to Amy's booth, but she was now alone, and the little redhead looked sadder then before.

The Woman's champ sighed, and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head at what she saw. She began walking over to Amy, and when she realized that the redhead was crying, her pace suddenly quickened.

"Amy..?" Trish dashed into the booth and looked curiously at her friend, "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Did Adam do something?"

The determined Amy wiped the tears and mascara trails from her cheeks, "No, no. It's not Adam, he's getting something out of his car. It's just…as we were talking..I..I realized something.." She laid her hands in her lap and looked solemnly down at the table, "I'm so vulnerable again, Trish. I feel like no one is here for me, and no one ever understands…"

"Amy…it's okay."

"No. No it's not." The woman fiercely cut her off, "Don't you get it, Trish? This was exactly how I was when I fell in love with him. And I don't want anything to happen like that ever again."

"Stop worrying, honey." Trish spoke as softly as she could. "You two are friends now. What happened those years ago was just…a misunderstanding. That was the past, you can move on."

"It's not _him_." She sobbed, "It's just…I can't.."

Trish furrowed a brow, "Can't what?"

Before Amy could reply, Adam had returned from the parking lot and noticed his 'crush' crying. "Li?" he asked, scooting into the booth with a deep emotional expression on his face. He placed an arm around her and tried to pull her closer, but she remained steady in her spot.

"I'm okay, Adam." She reached a hand and placed it on his shoulder, looking deeply into his eyes. Her tears were now gone, and her pretty smile was back on her face. "It was a happy cry, that's all."

Trish watched as the two began chatting and laughing as if Adam had never left, and Amy didn't just have a breakdown. She studied them carefully, realizing it didn't matter where she went since they didn't really realize she was there.

Although she had a strong desire to, Trish decided that even though they wouldn't have noticed her listening to their conversation, it's best she leave the two alone. She slid out of the booth and landed on the floor with a heavy plop. Why did Amy act so differently around Adam? And why didn't she tell Adam what really was wrong?

Trish sighed, and took a seat at the bar while ordering a drink. A few minutes later, as it was places in front of her, the blonde began to think. Around Adam, Amy was always happy and smiling and just glowing. She'd talk to him when no one else was listening. And she always seemed so happy after they'd talk.

The blonde stopped suddenly in the middle of her thoughts. Wait a minute.. She turned towards the corner booth the couple was supposed to be occupying, but they were no where in sight. Through a large window towards the back of the bar, Trish could see Adam's car exiting the parking lot. They had left together. Trish sucked her lower lip into her mouth momentarily and thought to herself.

Was Amy in love with Adam?

* * *

The little redhead giggled as she rested her head on her chin and shifted herself so she could stare at the lovely blonde man as he drove down the dark, slick streets. She was growing tired, and Adam had offered to take her home. A lot of wrestlers had already left, anyways. As usual, there was more driving that needed to be done tomorrow.

Amy studied him carefully, and followed little imaginary lines that traced the handsome features of his face. Adam was always so kind. He was there for her when no one else was. As she gazed at him longingly, he suddenly turned to her and spoke, "Happy Anniversary,"

Her eyes widened tremendously and choked on the breath in her throat. Was he trying to remind her? "What?"

"I was thinking last night, and I realized it's been six years today since I met you," He offered her a sly smile, then returned his eyes back to the road ahead.

"Oh," Amy released an inner sigh of relief, "A week before WrestleMania," she recalled.

He nodded and his voice grew quiet, into nothing more then a mere whisper. "I'll never forget that night,"

Amy said nothing else, and neither did Adam. Each of them sat silently reminiscing about that night, grinning widely at every detail. Soon, they reached the hotel and Adam helped his friend out of the car, leading her arm in arm to her hotel room.

As they finally reached Amy's hotel room, Adam stood and watched as the lovely redhead swiped the keycard and opened the door slightly. She entered the room halfway, but stopped and turned to him, leaning her head against the door frame. "Thanks so much, Adam," she spoke softly, "Oh, and Happy Anniversary."

The tall Canadian mad stood frozen to his spot as he watched the door close in front of him. He chuckled to himself, then as he shoved his hands into his pockets, walked away shaking his head.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Amy collapsed onto her bed and laid there, the biggest grin upon her pretty face. She had figured that spending her night at the bar while she could be resting peacefully wasn't going to be any treat, but then again, she didn't want to leave all her friends out in the cold when they had asked her to go.

At first, she wasn't going to, but in the end, she was glad she did.

With a happy sigh, the diva slid off the bed and danced her way into the bathroom, where she took another long, well needed shower to clam her ecstatic nerves. After she was out, Amy wrapped a towel around herself and opened the bathroom door, letting the steam dissolve into the cool air on the other side.

As she exited the bathroom, there was a light knock on the door. "Hold on a minute!" The redhead called, wondering just who would be knocking on her door this late into the night.

Clutching the towel even more tightly around her, Amy opened the door but no one was on the other side. "Hello?" She called into the hallway, looking down both ways. But no one was anywhere in sight. She was about to close the door, when she noticed something by her feet.

She looked down to see a blossoming rose as red as her hair. She picked it up gently, holding it in her hands. There was no card, no letter, no anything. At first, she thought someone may have dropped it and it rolled over to her door. But then who would've knocked? Mostly everyone knew she didn't like flowers anymore.

She shrugged, and walked back into her room, still staring down at the beautiful flower.

Adam.

Earlier, he mentioned their sixth Anniversary since the day they met. He must've left it for her. Amy giggled to herself, thinking she had figured everything out. She bounced into the bed and dialed his number. After three rings, the Canadian man finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He answered sheepishly, followed by a yawn.

"Adam? It's Amy. Did I wake you up?"

"Amy? Yeah, I was sleeping. Is something wrong?" Suddenly, he became more alert.

Amy sucked in her lower lip, wondering if she should just save her breath and not ask him about the flower. "Umm..no. But did you..drop a flower off for me?"

There was a short pause on the other line, "No. I've been sleeping ever since we got back. Why?"

"Oh, I think Jeff dropped a flower off for me or something. And I was just wondering if it was you, or if you knew it was him or not."

"Well, it wasn't Jeff." He said casually, "Jeff's still at the club with Trish and a few others. I don't know who sent you that flower, Ames, but I don't think it's anyone who was at the bar tonight, since anyone who _would_ send you a flower is still there."

Amy sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair, "Well, I'll let you go, Adam. I'm sorry for waking you up."

"Don't worry about it, Li. Good night,"

"Bye.."

She hung up the phone and held her head in her hands. Who would have sent her a flower? It wasn't Jeff or Adam or anyone like that. She looked down at the flower that hung limp in her hands, and then chucked it across the room.

He always used to give her flowers.


	3. Ruining My Life

Hello yet again, guys! Ahh..im on some kind of updating rampage today. LoL. But first i just have to say this, out of all 4 chapters i have in this story, this chapter is my absolute favorite. I love the flashback :) Now, i'm not trying to sound all 'my fics are the awesomest' im just enjoying what i wrote.

Sorry, but a lot of the wrestlers are only mentioned for a small moment in this chapter, but they are at least all mentioned once. This chap is mostly a flashback and Amy talking to Adam.

Chapter 4, on the other hand, is a completely different story. Things get a little heated and are pushed even further. I know, i know, its developing slowly. But thats my whole point...

Okay, enough of be babbling on and on which most of you ppl probably wont even read anyways. But sometimes i just have to get that stuff off my chest. Whew! Well heres chapter 3, hope ya like it!

Read n review...i love reviews.

XoXoCandy

(( Part 3 ))

_(Pennsylvania, 2002) She opened her eyes slightly, blinking a few times after realizing she was somewhere dark and cold, but couldn't see enough to make out where she was._

_She lifted her upper body off the ground, holding herself steady with one hand upon the floor, and bringing her other one up to brush a few strands of hair away from her face. She brushed a hand over her cheek, and felt something sticky and dry. With gentle fingertips, she traced the crumbling substance._

_Her nose had been bleeding._

_Her little body started to tremble. Where was she? She stretched out a leg and it hit something that swished and settled back down. That's when she remembered._

_She was in the bathroom._

_Earlier, she had locked herself in to get away from him. She must've fallen asleep._

(2003, Ohio) Amy grunted, and looked with half-lidded eyes at the obnoxious alarm clock ringing next to her. It was almost 9 o'clock, she had to get ready to leave again for the next destination, Illinois.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed, brushing her hands over her face then through her lovely hair. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and whatever sleep she did have was spent tossing and turning.

Deciding that since she had taken one the night before, a shower was not needed. Instead, she threw on some appropriate clothes and went downstairs to have some breakfast.

As the redhead stepped off the elevator on the first floor, she chuckled at the site. From her location a few feet in front of the elevator, she could see everything that was to be seen inside the breakfast area. John and Torrie were chatting with Trish and Jeff, who were seated next to Christian and Chris. Across from them was the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton, sharing a conversation with Stacy Keibler and their 'General Manager' Erich Bichoff.

They were all seated at one big table, like an extended family all coming together for a Christmas meal. But all alone in the corner, sitting at a small table located by a window with a book in hand was Adam. Content, but seemingly lonely.

Amy took a few steps forward in his direction, but stopped when she heard the familiar voice call her name.

"Goooooood mornin', Ames! Come over here, we saved you a spot." Randy leaned over, patting the empty chair next to him and across from Stacy.

The diva reluctantly looked back at Adam, he hadn't looked up from his book. She knew he had heard them calling her, but she couldn't figure out why he hadn't looked.

"I'm comin," She smiled, walking gingerly now to the spot that was reserved for her. She pulled out the seat and plopped down into the chair, and quickly started a conversation with her blonde friend, Stacy.

Soon, the whole table was into one conversation together. And Chris had mentioned something about flowers, which snapped Amy back into the shadows of the night before. Someone had dropped a flower off at her doorstep.

"Hey, guys?" She suddenly spoke, gazing at the amazing real-looking daisy arrangement in the middle of the table. Once she realized all eyes were on her, she cleared her throat. "Did any of you guys drop off a rose at my hotel room last night?"

At first, there was an awkward silence. Then everyone looked at each other, sharing confused expressions, then they turned back to her and shook their heads simultaneously. "It doesn't look like any of us did, Li." Jeff spoke in his gruff morning voice, "Why?"

"Last night after I got out of the shower, someone knocked on my door and when I opened it no one was there. But there was this beautiful red rose laying in the ground. With no note or anything."

An unusually casual John Cena peered down at the redhead from the other side of the table, "Aw, it looks like our little Lita has a secret admirer." He chuckled, earning him a slap in the arm from Torrie.

The whole table turned to look at the young Canadian man sitting at his own little table reading a book.

Randy was the first to speak up, "Are you sure Adam didn't send it?"

"No," She snapped back, "I called him right after I got It. There wouldn't have been any way he could've dropped off the flower, ran back to his hotel room, and answered the phone when I called in time."

"Well, maybe someone dropped it." Christian added.

"Then who would've knocked?"

The whole group was speechless, and Jeff was first to break the silence. "Well, we all know you don't like flowers, Li. So, I'm sure it was just a fan who saw you here but was too shy to give it to you in person. And if not then.. who cares? It's just a flower, nothing too serious."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and once again broke into their little groups to talk, and Amy was left out. She turned back to Adam, and decided to join him.

She walked over to his table, and his smile brightened the moment he saw her sit down. "Well, good morning, Amy." He greeted cheerfully, setting his book down.

"Hey, Adam." She smiled, trying to keep her eyes off the single, fake flower placed in the middle of the table for decoration. "Why are you sitting here all alone?"

"Ah.." he mumbled, as if trying to find some excuse. "I'm not much of a morning person and I didn't feel like talking to any of those guys, so I just came over here."

She could tell he wasn't in much of a talking mood, and quite frankly she wasn't either. While everyone was hanging around, she had her stuff to pack and a whole different state to get to in only a few hours. And as usual, she was going by her lonesome self.

"Well, Adam," She said, pushing her chair back and coming to her feet, "I'm not ready at all, and I have to leave in less than an hour if I want to make it to Illinois in time. I'll see you there, okay?"

Amy lingered for a moment, then when she noticed he seemed to be lost in thought and totally unaware of her departure, she began to walk away slowly.

"Amy…wait.."

She spun on her heel and waited for him to speak again.

"You don't have to ride alone, you know. You can come with me."

The redhead smiled at the tone of Adam's voice; nervous mumbles, but yet again sweet and compassionate. "Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean, if you're just being nice that's okay, I've been traveling alone for who knows how long now and I-"

"No," He said firmly, "I want you to."

Amy nodded. "Alright. Meet me here in an hour."

"Sounds great,"

She smiled, and offered the blonde man a little wink before walking off and back into the lobby.

Even though she had already planned her single trip to Illinois for the house show long ago, the redhead already knew all too well that Adam would let her ride with him although she hadn't asked.

And that's exactly what she'd hoped for.

_(2001, Pennsylvania) She had only a simple wish, which was more of a need really. An old friend had asked her to go out for a little while. There was only one little problem, she wasn't allowed to go out alone at night or anytime of the day._

_She sucked in her lower lip and leaned against the doorway that connected the kitchen to the small bedroom, where he was currently planning a flight._

_She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Baby?"_

_He looked up from the scattered papers around him, seemingly startled. "Yeah?"_

"_I was asked to go out tonight, can I?"_

"_Go right ahead,"_

_At first, she was surprised, but she wasn't about to let him notice. "Thanks, baby." She replied flirtatiously, and skipped into the bathroom to get ready._

_With tears trailing down her face, she bolted down the long hallways to her hotel room. She could hear him running after her, calling her name. But she was far to ahead of him for him to catch up anytime soon. She reached their hotel room, and after swiping the keycard she dashed inside._

_He had let her go out, but he wasn't planning on letting her go alone. No. Instead, he let her believe he trusted her enough and sneakily followed her and her friend to the nice restaurant they were at._

_But even before the dinners were brought out, she had noticed him trying to hide himself behind a menu a few tables away._

_He never trusted her. He thought that she wasn't stable enough, that she wasn't able to take care of herself even though she was a grown woman. No. Never. Not at all._

_She threw off her jacket and leaned against the wall when he entered the room. She flashed him a scowling expression and started to scream, "So this is why you let me go out, huh? Because you wanted to follow me."_

"_Honey, calm down."_

_She was absolutely disgusted by his words. The words that slid out of his mouth like cobras and spread like fleeing spiders across the room._

"_I hate you," She spat, backing away. "Get out."_

"_I'm sorry, I was just worried. I thought maybe you were going out with another man." He stepped towards her and stretched his hand out, just grazing her skin before she stammered back._

"_I told you who I was going out with before I left." There was a huge lump in her throat, and she was surprised at the small fact she could actually still speak, although her voice was unstable._

"_I…I just wasn't sure. Please forgive me. C'mere," He rested a hand upon her trembling shoulder, but she viciously shrugged it off and turned to run further away from him, tripping over the buzzing heater and smacking her nose against the wall in the process._

_A stinging sensation pierced through her, and she held her nose in her hands as her eyes started to water. "Damn it.." She mumbled under her breath._

"_Baby! Are you okay? C'mere…let me see." Once again, he stepped towards her, grabbing her upper arm._

_She pushed him away and ran into the bathroom, locking whatever locks were on the door._

"_Honey, I'm sorry." He spoke through the thin wood._

_She collapsed against the door and slid all the way down until she reached the cold tiled floor, where she sobbed unmerciful tears. She could actually feel his body heat emitting though the door._

"_I'm so sorry, angel." His voice was quiet, but she could hear him clearly. "It won't happen again, I promise you. I was just worried that you were with another man. And I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, baby. Please, come out and talk to me.."_

_She did not respond, trying to convince herself that his words meant nothing._

_Realizing that she wasn't going to open the door, he sighed, "Well, I'm going to bed, hun. You can come and join me when you're ready."_

_Although she considered it, she had no plans of going back._

_The light was turned off, and there was no difference from when she opened her eyes to when she closed them. She felt a small trickle of liquid fall upon her lips. She tried to wipe it away, thinking it was a tear. But she soon realized it was just her nose, and it was not surprisingly bleeding._

_Soon, she awoke. And realized that she was still on the bathroom floor with blood crusted over her hair and cheek. Surly by now he'd be sleeping, and she couldn't stay in the bathroom forever…_

_With all the energy she had, she picked herself off of the floor and grasped the cold door handle with a long sigh of pure defeat. She opened the door slowly, and peered out. He was sound asleep, with her spot wide open and the covers folded back._

_She grinned at his appearance, and walked slowly to his side of the bed, leaning over him._

_She brushed a few strands of hair away from his eyes, "I love you," She barley whispered into his hair, "But you're ruining my life." She kissed his lips softly, then returned to her usual side of the bed, pulling the soft covers up to her chin and snuggling against him, tasting the sour sting of defeat._

_Soon, she fell asleep once again. Dreaming dreams of the true deep confusion she was going through, but would not remember in the morning._


	4. Stop In The Name of Love

Hello Hello! Here's Part 4, hope you like it.

By the way, I'm really happy with those who have reviewed(and i really do mena that). However, there's not that many of those people. It'll be wayyy easier for me to just stop posting all together then it is for me to continue posting if I dont get enough reviews.

But once again, thanks to all those who've reviewed. I truly appreciate it.

XoXoCandy

(( Part 4 ))

Amy swung open the heavy door, and kept it open with her foot as she threw her heavy luggage out into the hallway. She was already ten minutes late. After one last scan over her hotel room to make sure she didn't leave anything behind, the diva shut the door behind her and began dragging her luggage through the hallway.

As she reached the elevator, the small cell phone in her pocket began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Wow, you're still alive."

Amy laughed at the familiar, friendly voice on the other line. "Hi, Adam." She grinned slyly.

"Ames, where are you? I've been waiting here for 10 minutes already."

The elevator doors in front of her opened and she took a step forward to place her foot in the door so they wouldn't close. "Shit. Hold on, Adam." She placed the small phone between her ear and her shoulder while grabbing her luggage and rolling it all into the elevator. "Okay, sorry about that." She exhaled, pushing the button to the first floor. "I'm on my way down, alright?"

He released a deep, loud, over-exaggerated sigh, "Okay…"

She laughed, and hung up her phone right when the doors opened. And sure enough, straight ahead of her was the tall Canadian man who had been waiting patiently for her.

He noticed her immediately, and ran over quickly to help her with her stuff. "Why do women have so much stuff, anyways?" He said, taking a few of her bags in both hands.

"It's a girl thing." She smiled, shifting the last bag that was left onto her other shoulder, following Adam to the small SUV they'd be spending the day driving in.

As the two lingered outside, packing up the rental vehicle and joking with each other, they were completely unaware of the presence back inside the hotel. The presence that watched with shady eyes at the couple, pressing powerful clenched fists against the windowpane.

They had already been driving for a few hours, and the once light blue sky above was rapidly growing darker. The conversation that was going on was showing no signs on stopping, although both Amy and Adam were growing tired. But they were nowhere near their destination, and there was still plenty of driving to do.

"Adam," Amy sighed, unbuckling her seatbelt to throw on a sweatshirt, "Can we stop somewhere? I think the gas is running out."

Adam looked down through the steering wheel, the gas tank was almost empty. "Where should we stop?"

They simultaneously looked out each of their windows, but all that was to see for a few miles yet was dirt and rocks and trees. No one was on the road besides them, which was surprising since many of the Raw superstars needed to get to Illinois also.

"There's nothing out here." Amy spoke softly, "No wrestlers, no animals, no nothing."

Adam did not answer. He kept his eyes straight forward on the thin road as he tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "Amy, I forgot to tell you."

The redhead jerked her head towards him, "Forgot to tell me what?"

"I took what I thought was a shortcut, but as it turns out it's taking us longer to get there then if we would've just taken the regular way. I'm not sure if I know where we are-"

"You what!" She exclaimed, locking her eyes on the blonde man next to her. But his eyes would not falter off the never-ending road ahead.

"There's a map in there," he nodded towards a small compartment next to Amy's seat. She peered down into the box, and pulled out a seemingly frequently used map. "We're on the road that I highlighted." He said.

She released a sigh of relief. "It looks like there's a small gas station ahead. The roads almost ending."

"Thank God!" The man exclaimed, finally letting his eyes wander for a moment over to the woman in the passenger seat.

"Sorry, Ames." He winked.

She laughed, and placed a hand on his muscular upper-arm, "That's okay. I'm the one that made us late anyways, aren't I?"

After another half hour or so of driving, the scenery ahead of them was becoming populated with more and more little houses and people. As she gazed out the window, Amy noticed a fairly old sign straight ahead. "Oh!" She exclaimed, "Adam, look. There's the gas station that's on the map."

The blonde man grinned and sped up to pull into the empty gas station. "We should be catching up to where most of the guys already went up at that exit." He informed her, removing the key from the ignition.

She nodded, and watched as he stepped out of the car and filled up the tank with gas. At first, she stayed huddled inside the car, remaining in the passenger seat. But after a minute or two of watching Adam linger outside with his hands shoved into his pockets, she decided to join him.

"Lonely?" The diva laughed as she stepped out of the vehicle and onto the gas-stained concrete.

"Ya know, it's colder out here then I expected." He said turning to her, smiling down upon her as she stood dangerously close to him.

The giddy diva laughed and nodded, "I noticed." There was a short silence as the two stood, hands shoved deeply into their pockets while keeping their eyes off of each other.

Amy felt a need to speak up, "Hey…Adam?"

"What?"

"Thanks for, um…letting me drive with you…" Her cold hands slipped out from the depths of her pockets, and she turned to look up at him. Immediately, he turned to look down at her. She watched his playful pinkish lips… Oh God, they were so close… "..And…" The redhead was no longer speaking conscious words. Small mumbles and murmurs were all that danced off her tongue. Her blood ran cold and her heart began to pound against her chest, her hazel eyes were locked on his lips…he was getting closer..

"..Um...I-" Her meaningless, throaty grumbles were cut short, and as the diva's eyes fluttered shut the blonde man lunged forward and finally closed the small distance between them.

She melted inside, just feeling the warmth of his lips upon hers.

Amy's pounding heart stopped beating completely, her legs turned to jell-o and she could barley stand, but that didn't matter, since she was floating away anyways. She felt is strong hand come up to run through her auburn hair. But just as she felt his tongue glide over her bottom lip, the gas pump made a clicking sound, signaling it was already filled.

Adam stepped back, a bewildered look in his eye, and began to nervously fumble with the gas pump.

Amy grazed her burning lips lightly with her fingers. She was still off floating away, and her jelly-like legs wobbled as they carried her back to the passenger seat of the car.

She watched through the foggy car window as the handsome man skipped into the gas station to pay for the gas. Her mind wouldn't stop spinning, and she found it incredibly hard to catch her breath.

Did she and Adam really just kiss?

It had only lasted a mere few seconds, but it felt like forever. They were just so close…she knew it was coming. She sighed in mixed emotion, running fingers through her long hair. Clearly, she had feelings for him. But…no. She wasn't ready for this. He deserved so much more, ..but she just wasn't ready.

The redhead jumped in her seat as the driver's seat door flung open and the blonde man hopped inside. "Sorry, Ames," He said cheerfully as if nothing had just happened, "Didn't mean to scare ya."

He dug out his keys from his pockets and nodded towards the wet roads ahead of them, "We should be catching up to the guys from here. Turns out my shortcut wasn't really a long cut either."

As he shoved the key into the ignition and sped off into the lightly populated roads, she leaned the opposite way towards the window, remaining deathly silent the whole way home.

As Amy slipped in and out of sleep, Adam finally pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. He pulled into a parking space and got out of the car and made his way to the trunk, unpacking all their bags and placing them on the ground. The redhead was now mostly awake, and as she pressed her forehead against the window, gazed out it.

Immediately, she noticed Randy Orton walking up to the sliding doors, pulling his luggage behind him. Meanwhile, Torrie was being carried by John across the concrete, only a few yards behind the Legend Killer.

She shook her head and opened the car door, swinging her legs around the side, and sturdily placing them upon the slick lot before standing. Adam had just shut the trunk, and was lifting them all onto his arms and shoulders.

Amy watched more a moment, shaking her head and releasing a small chuckle. Just because you're a wrestler doesn't mean you can do everything.

She skipped over to the blonde man, pretending nothing was wrong just as well as he was, and took two of her own bags into her arms and danced through the parking lot.

Adam stayed behind, laughing to himself and staring longingly at the redheaded woman. Soon, he managed to pick up the remaining bags and follow her as quickly as possible.

Amy stood nearby as the Canadian man paid for each of the two's hotel rooms. They had just earlier placed all their luggage onto a carrier, and she rolled it back and fourth while admiring the extravagant interior of the hotel.

Everything was absolutely huge. If she hadn't known any better, she'd say the ceiling was actually the last floor of the hotel it was up so high. A massive stone fireplace made it's spot towards the front of the lobby, and around it were some very big, and seemingly very expensive couches and chairs. Behind the fireplace a small gift shop was lit up with toys and t-shirts and candy of all types. Next to that was where the popular and very high rated bar/restaurant was. Which currently was populated with many WWE superstars.

As she heard Adam continue on with some small talk with the woman behind the desk, the diva looked towards the ceiling. Marble pillars held the whole place up, and the beautiful stones everywhere matched the expensive maroon carpet. Wooden crafts, mounted animals, and expensive arrangements of beautiful white flowers were beautifully placed here and there.

"I'm taking it you like it here,"

Amy's daydream scattered like bugs out of her mind and she turned to face the handsome smiling man. "It's beautiful," She commented, scanning the whole place over again.

Although the redhead was not totally paying attention to anything around her, nothing could have prepared her for what Adam did next.

The blonde man slipped a strong and sturdy arm around Amy's back, placing himself against her, his face only inches from hers. "So, hun, you up for a swim? I heard they have a hot tub down by the pool,"

She tried her hardest to find her breath, but the only thing that was produced from her lips were cut-off mumbles. "Adam.." She managed to finally speak, "I-I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm ready for this."

Adam's face totally dropped, and he released his arm from her back and nervously stepped away as a rosy blush stained his cheeks. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry, Ames." He grabbed his bags from the luggage carrier that was placed next to the woman and threw them over his shoulders, "I should've known better,"

He turned his back to her and walked quickly to the elevator, where he disappeared behind metal doors without even taking another glance at the redhead he left.

Amy released a long breath, wondering if she had just made a mistake. She flipped her fiery hair over her shoulder and grabbed the rest of her stuff off of the luggage carrier, deciding to take the stairs instead of the elevator.

After a few hours of unpacking, deciding what to wear for the house show, and a quick nap, Amy was finally ready to do anything she pleased. But instead of finding the fellow divas, she decided to stay back. And laid down on her fluffy bed to do some thinking.

Adam had obviously thought different about the kiss then she did. Well, in some ways, that is. He figured it was the beginning of something he'd waited so long for, the spark leading to the romantic era of their relationship.

She had thought it was just something that happened in the heat of the moment.

But Amy had figured that although they both thought the kiss they shared meant different, she knew they had felt the same during it.

She knew he had felt the same dreamy, passionate feelings.

The redhead sighed, realizing that she had made a wrong decision when telling Adam that she wasn't ready for a relationship. It broke her heart when she remembered the way his handsome face dropped.

This was enough. Amy finally had it. She couldn't let her past get in the way of her future. She had been letting it before, but she refused to let it win. Picking up her phone, she called Adam.

"Amy?" He said.

"Yea, it's me. I'm sorry for what I said earlier, but I didn't mean I wasn't ready for us. I meant I wasn't ready for the pool." She sucked in her lower lip momentarily, hoping that her bullshit story was believable.

"Oh! It was? Amy, I'm so sorry that I blew up like that! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions." His voice was frantic and nervous, and Amy couldn't help but laugh.

"Are you okay? You sound out of breath,"

"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine. I was just working out, that's all. Anyways, you still up for a swim? The pools open until around eleven-thirty yet."

"Sure, I'd love to."

As Amy skipped into the practically empty pool room, she noticed Adam sitting on the side of the pool, a solemn look upon his face, his muscular legs in the water.

"Hey.." She said softly, sitting next to him and dipping her own legs into the water. "Why the sad face?"

The Canadian man looked over at his pretty woman friend. Her gorgeous hair cascading down on her tan shoulders, her dark bikini complementing her lovely skin. "Oh, no reason. I'm just a little tired. That's all."

For at least another hour after that, the two friends continued to talk and laugh as they always did when they were together. After some swimming, Amy decided it was time for her to leave, although she had no desire to. "I'm sorry, Adam, but it's getting a little late for me. I'm gonna head up, see you tomorrow morning, alright?"

Adam looked down at the redhead, seemingly disappointed. But he did not reject her decline. "Okay, Ames, thanks for coming down with me. Good night,"

She let the towel she had so casually wrapped around her waist fall, and with a sly smile waved back at Adam while walking away, "Sweet dreams."

Amy laughed to herself as she bounded up the staircase to her third floor room. As she quietly hummed a romantic tune to herself, she skipped down the hallway, suddenly slowing down when she noticed a small note attached to her door.

The redhead approached the door and studied the card. It was a cream colored envelope, with "Amy" written in simple black letters on the top. After looking around her, she tore the envelope off the door and stepped inside her hotel room.

As the lovely warmth emitting from the heater encased her, Amy sat upon her bed and slowly ripped open the envelope, and inside was a small note.

Her heart started beating franticly, and she placed her hand over her mouth, although it did nothing to muffle her cry. She crumpled up the note with all her might, and with wretched sobs ran out of her hotel room.

Back inside, the note was left laying upon the floor. In thick black writing on a small brownish piece of paper it read:

"Beautiful Amy-

Don't think I didn't see what happened with Adam earlier.

Stay away from him.

I mean it."

End of Part 3


	5. Midnight Tears

deep sigh Sorry about the delay on the updates, guys, ive been busy lately. First of all, id just like to say i am completely 100 aware to the fact that Matt Hardy and Amy (Lita) broke up..and im also aware of why. Yeah...im really upset she cheated on him with Adam (AKA Edge). I'm pissed at both of them..mostly Adam. For for the sake of my fic, I'm trying to put that aside me. I know cheating doesnt nessesarialy make you a bad person.. it just doesnt give anyone points in my book. But i hope what happened between Adam/Amy doesnt effect anyone's views on my fic, or any other fic for that matter. Now, i have to admit, ive always liked the Amy/Adam idea... just not the way that it happened..behind Matt's back. sigh it aggrivates me, really..

But anywho! Here's part 5.. 6 should be up sometime pretty soon. :)

Also! A very new and very awesome (in my opinion, of course ;) ) Jeff/Trish fic should be posted soon! I really like it so far.. so i hope you guys enjoy it to. :)

Read and Review... as always ;)

XoXoCandy

(( Part 5 ))

Trish released a groan, and as she swept a hand through her platinum blonde hair pushed back the covers and set her feet upon the ground. Jeff had fallen asleep earlier, but there was something that was keeping her from doing the same.

She had no desire to wake Jeff, nor call Amy. Without knowing what else to do, she slowly opened the patio door and walked outside, inhaling a deep breath and taking in the beautiful view.

The moon, so wonderfully high in the sky, was oversized and orange. Hazy clouds scattered around it, looking more blue then white against the purple, star lit sky.

She folded her arms and placed them on the railing, resting her chin upon them. A cold chill nipped at the air, but she did not mind. The sky was just too beautiful, the moon was just too bright..

The smile upon her pretty face faded and her eyes fluttered back open when she heard a faint pounding. Trish turned around, realizing the noise wasn't coming from Jeff.

No longer bothering to be quiet, she pushed open the patio door and rushed to the other side of the hotel room. "I'm coming!" She yelled through the wood to the impatient person on the other side.

The blond threw open the door, then gasped with wide-eyes at what she saw.

A partially naked Adam stood in front of her, holding a ghostly pale and hysterical Amy in his arms.

Trish ushered the two into the room, and Adam obediently rushed inside. By now Jeff was fully awake, but not aware of what was going on. The blonde man sat Amy down on the edge of the bed, and kneeled down in front of her as he placed both of his hands on her shaking shoulders.

"Amy.." He spoke loudly so she could hear him over her sobs, but still ever so softly at the same time. "Amy. What's wrong? What happened?"

Feeling helpless, Trish ran over to Jeff and threw herself into his arms.

"What's going on?" He whispered into her hair.

The blonde kept her eyes locked on her sobbing friend, "I don't know. Adam knocked on the door, and he just showed up with Amy like this.."

The couple continued to watch as Amy leaned forward and clung to Adam's t-shirt, leaning her head into his chest and continuing to sob more harshly. Jeff leaned forward, and placed a hand on Adam's shoulder. "What happened?"

The Canadian man shot a worried glance at Amy, then turned back to Jeff. "She showed up at my room like this. Before she was mumbling something about a note.."

The younger Hardy arched a brow, "A note?"

"I don't know.." He trailed off, and the trio noticed how Amy's sobs were slowly but surly starting to calm down.

Jeff turned back to Trish, "Be right back." He said, then darted out of the room.

Jeff walked briskly through the empty halls, trying to keep Amy's room number fresh in his mind. After climbing one last flight of stairs, he approached Amy's room, and the door was slightly open.

He stepped into the room, his eyes searching. But there was nothing to see. Her suitcases were in the corner, unpacked and ready to be sent to the next town. The bed was made, the night stand was in order. Wait a minute.. Jeff approached the small oak table and slowly picked up the faded envelope. After realizing there was nothing inside, he tossed the paper down with a grunt.

Jeff placed his hands on his hips, releasing a small sigh and looking around the room one last time. There was nothing in sight. He collapsed onto the fluffy bed face first. It was already a little after twelve, and they had to leave early tomorrow for yet another house show..

His green eyes fluttered open, and he peered out through the window ahead, but froze suddenly, zeroing in on a crumbled piece of paper lying on the ground.

He hopped off the bed and picked up the crumpled piece of paper, realizing it had the same creepy, faded texture as the envelope on the desk. Unfolding it carefully so not to rip it, he scanned his eyes over the note, reading it again and again. This didn't make any sense. What had Amy and Adam done earlier that was bad enough to possess someone to write her a note, causing Amy to become hysterical?

Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Jeff shoved the small note into the pocket off his pants, and left Amy's room to head back to his own.

As Jeff walked back into the room, he noticed that Amy had finally clamed down and was sitting on the bed sipping water while Trish and Adam were having a small whisper conversation, so as Amy wouldn't hear.

But as soon as Jeff stepped inside, Trish heard the door crack and the two Canadians came rushing to him. "Jeff," the blonde whispered fiercely, "Where were you?"

Without responding, the younger Hardy pulled the note out of his pocket and showed it to the two, making sure Amy was out of hearing distance. "I found this in her room," He informed them, "Adam.. What happened?"

The blonde man grabbed the note, and scanned it over carefully. "Oh, God.." he ran a hand through his long hair. "I uhwell, while me and Ames stopped at a gas station on our way here we we kissed."

"You what?" Trish screeched.

Jeff placed a hand over her mouth, but it was too late. Amy had heard.

"You guys? What's going on? What are you talking about?" Her voice was quiet and withdrawn, similar to that of a small child's.

"Nothing, sweetie." Trish soothed, quickly rushing to the redhead's side.

As Adam turned back to Jeff, he immediately met the Hardy's piercing eyes. "I don't know what's going on, Adam." He said bluntly, "But be careful, alright?"

By now, one o'clock had almost fully passed, and both Amy and Adam had just left the room. With an exhausted sigh, Trish collapsed onto the bed once again. "You think she'll be okay?" she mumbled into the covers.

"Amy?" The colorful Hardy asked with a yawn. He collapsed onto the bed next to Trish and placed a limp arm over her lower back and hugged her closer, "Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But Adam's with her."

Jeff opened one eye and peered at the blonde, "Exactly, so like I said, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"But what about"

"Forget about the note," He cut her off fiercely, "It's probably just a joke someone doesn't realize is hurting her, or a jealous fan who happened to see or hear about them together. It'll all be over sooner then ya think. Don't worry, Trish."

"But"

Jeff placed a finger over Trish's lips, "Shhhh.." He offered her a small smile, "I don't wanna hear about it anymore tonight,"

She nodded, deciding that even she no longer had the desire to linger on the touchy subject.

She placed her head in the crook of Jeff' shoulder, and that's where it stayed as the two fell asleep ..as the darkness began to disappear and the stars faded into mere sparkles of what they once were compared to the deep blues of the midnight sky ..and they slept.. hoping for the light to come once again.. for morning was a long time coming..

_(2001.HomeNorth Carolina) She opened the small box, and as a smile of triumph crept up her face she fingered the contents inside. As she was about to pull the key out of the box, she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and a cold hand grasp her wrist._

_She shivered when she heard his voice. "Baby.. Baby.. What are you doing?"_

_His own hand forced her to drop the golden piece of metal, and with his arm that was bound around her he turned her to face him. "You know that's there for a reason,"_

"_This is my house, isn't it? I think I should have a key to it, too." Everything inside her was trembling, including her voice. But she couldn't back down.. Not when she was caught the way she was._

"_I'm just protecting you, sweetie." His voice was always so clam. She hated it._

"_From what? Catching a cold in the rain? Thanks but no thanks, I have a mom to do that for me." She pushed his hands away and tried to run out of the bedroom, but as usual he had caught her._

"_Shhhh.." He smiled his smile, and looked deeply into her eyes. "Sorry, baby.." He said, pressing her against the wall. But she knew his mind was on other things. And she had no strength or even the slightest bit of un-want in her to refuse. As usual, she gave in to her own needs and desires._

"_You know I love you too much to not care.." He nuzzled his face into her neck, and began to push down the sleeve of her shirt with his chin. Placing a kiss upon it as the fabric slid away. "..God, baby, I just love your skin.." He moaned._

_She finally responded, bring her hands up to grasp almost desperately at his shirt. Sometimes, she'd lay and wonder why she'd ever thought she couldn't make it without him. But at the times like these, she didn't have to wonder. She knew all too well that she loved him.. Loved him because he made her feel like she was the only person on this earth.._

_She had used to hate that feeling. But ever since she started loving him, she had learned to fall in love with it.. Just as she had fallen in love with him._

_She brought her hands up more still, and placed her hands on either side of his face, bringing his lips to her own.._

+ End of Part 5 +


	6. Nothing To Worry About

Whew! Im really sorry this chapter took so long to update, guys! I was totally stumped on what to write. It's KINDA shorter then my usual chapter, and it's not as good. But its still important! ;) But chapter 7 should be up soon.. i already wrote most of it even before i finished chapter 6. :p

Anywho! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I cant say that enough.. and a huge thank you to all those who have updated ;)

-xo candy

(( Part 6 ))

Amy winced as the curtains swished back, and the sun's rays beat down on her as if they'd never stop. She released a whine and threw the covers over her head, then realizing the curtains swished back all on their own..

She sat up in an instant and tossed the covers off her head, a smile coming to her face as she spotted the blonde Canadian man standing by the window.

"Mornin', Sunshine." He teased, "It's about damn time you woke up."

"Why are you in my room?" She peered at him through the tangled mess of hair upon her head that was framing her face and covering her eyes.

"We're not in your room." He said matter-of-factly, "We're in my room. ..Ames, do you remember what happened last night?"

The redhead cocked a brow at him, ..it was then she noticed his half-naked state. She brought her hands to her mouth and let out a gasp. "..we didn't…did we..?"

"What?" Adam looked at her strangely, then realized what she meant. "Oh! Good God no. But.. You don't remember anything that happened last night, Ames?"

"No," She said bluntly, trying to run her hand through her hair, "But if there's something I should know or remember please tell me.. 'cause I'd love to know."

Her tone was almost cocky, and Adam was taken aback. Deciding to respond without words, he pulled the note from the top dresser drawer and handed it to her. "Well, do you remember this?"

She sighed, and took the note from him. He watched with a slight tinge of revenge as her eyes widened. "Holy shit.." She released a deep exhale, making sure to keep her eyes away from his. "Yeah.. Now I remember."

Adam inched towards her, slowly and still hesitant. "You were hysterical, Amy. Are you okay?"

"I - I don't know why I acted like that. I guess it was just the chlorine from the pool.."

She immediately stopped talking when she felt his strong hand grab her upper arm. "Don't feed me that bullshit, Amy! 'Cause I ain't fallin for it. Now what's your problem, huh? Why the hell were you so freaked out last night?"

The redhead stared down at his hand. She cringed when she noticed that his knuckles were white from grasping on to her arm so tightly. Her eyes scattered from his hand to his eyes. ..his bloodshot eyes that seemed unwelcoming and cold…oh so very cold.

She cocked a brow at him, digging her fingers under his to pry his hand off her arm. "Look, Adam," Amy spoke coldly, "It's been a while since I've been in a relationship like this, and it's scaring the hell outta me. And now after the rose.. then this letter.. I don't know. I guess I just.. freaked out."

She looked up just in time to see his features soften, his once-cold eyes were now drowning in concern. "Oh, Amy, I'm so sorry.. I totally forgot.."

She shook her head, red hair swaying from side to side. "No, it's okay. A lot of people don't remember sometimes.. It's not your fault."

As she spoke, he crawled over to the other side of the bed and plopped down next to her, offering Amy a sly cat-like grin. "Well.. Everyone's downstairs eating breakfast. Wanna go?"

The redhead smiled at him, "Sure.. I'd love to."

* * *

After she quickly brushed her hair, Amy linked an arm with Adam and they made their way down to the lobby together. As they approached the room, she watched with shady eyes at her scattered co-workers.

Jeff Hardy bound a casual arm above his girlfriend's waist while carrying on a somewhat interesting conversation with the one John Cena.

The blonde next to him laughed at something the rapper had said, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and feeling quite petite next to the two muscular men. Soon Torrie joined the conversation, and Trish breathed a sign of relief when she realized she now had a female to converse with.

As the two conversations that were going on blurred into one, Trish immediately brought up the story of Amy's frantic cry in the night. She watched as both John and Torrie's expressions completely dropped.

Torrie stood stiff, staring back wide-eyed at Trish. "Are you serious?" She brought a hand to her chest, "So all the note said was to stay away from Adam?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, and for some reason she was hysterical."

John released a small chuckle, "Well, she may have been crazy last night but it looks like she's fine today."

Trish lifted a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

When John nodded behind them, both Trish and Jeff turned to see Amy and Adam standing in the doorway with linked arms.

"Amy!" Trish exclaimed. The little blonde grabbed Jeff's arm and lead him over to the couple standing in the doorway. As they approached, she began sputtering out random questions.

After a small while of listening to Trish's undecipherable words, the redhead interrupted her. "Trish? Snap out of it, we can't even tell what you're saying."

She paused, then looked down at the maroonish carpet beneath her feet. "Sorry,"

"I'm just getting some breakfast, Trish." She said with a light chuckle, "Nothing to worry about."

Jeff nodded, looking down at Trish and hooking his arm behind her neck, bringing her closer to him. "See, Trish? There's nothing to freak out about."

The blonde arched an eyebrow in his direction, then threw her hands up. "All you laid-back people, good Lord."

The three watched in amusement as she stomped off, exiting the hotel through the sliding glass doors. Jeff was the first to speak up, "I better go catch up with her," he chuckled, "God only knows where she plans on going."

Amy smiled, "We'll talk to you later,"

He simply nodded, then followed Trish's path into the morning sun outside. "Trish? Calm down, I.." He stopped suddenly when he noticed her frozen in her spot, staring with wide eyes at theobject in front of her.

In front of them was Amy's car, parking neatly where it was the night earlier. But this time, the windows were smashed, and all the little glass particles were surrounding the it. Etched in the car's side were the words:

"I already know you love him"

On the hood of the car, placed so neatly, was another single rose..

And the blood it was covered in dripped merciless down the hood, making a rapidly growing puddle on the ground.


	7. Girls Night Out

Whooooooohoooooooo! Okay, first of all guys, I am sooooooooo sooooooooo **sooooooo** sorry that this update has taken so long! My computer completely crashed (again!) So all of my story was deleted. Then i had to ask every one of my friends that i talk to online to see if i sent them it and they still had it. Lucky, i just found one that did! So she sent it to me and i changed the font and fixed it all up for you guys! you have NO idea how badly ive been wanting to update this lol. This is my favorite part so far. Im not sure when Part 8 will be up, but hopefully soon!

Read & Review! ..you know i love em!

Xo Candy

(( Part 7 ))

_(2001. Wisconsin--Weidner Center) She was sitting promptly on the bed, brushing her long auburn hair as it cascaded beautifully over her shoulder. Humming a soft song, she waited patiently for him to come back. That is, if he ever found her. She was sitting backstage upon a stack of the heavy boxes the WWE used to carry the electrical equipment back and forth from state to state._

The woman sat peacefully, letting her mind wander off as it usually did. Soon, the very thought of him was forgotten. 

Forgotten until she felt his cold hands run through her hair, and his warm lips upon her shoulder.

He chuckled to himself, feeling her jump. "Mm…I love you're hair."

She smiled, letting her eyes flutter shut and leaning her head back, allowing him to take full advantage of her skin.. her hair. "Why do you always say that?"

""Cause it's true.." 

The diva giggled, sighing contently. "Tell me why you like it so much.."

He continued to run his hands through her hair, letting his lips plant kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders, "It's my favorite color.."

"What's you're favorite color?"

He tightened his grip on her hair, but not so much she would notice. Then he turned to her, a strange glint in his eye she didn't seem to realize, "Red…I just love the color red.." 

(Present Day) Trish sat on the edge of her hotel room bed, holding a sobbing and shaking Amy in her arms. "It's okay, sweetie.." She coaxed gently, "You're okay.."

After Trish and Jeff had seen Amy's tortured car, they immediately ran inside and called the police. The blonde had hoped that Amy wouldn't see her car, and the rose in front of it, but in the middle of all the ruckus that seemed to be coming from the front of the hotel, Amy and Adam had ventured out.

According to Adam, the second Amy saw her car and the rose she fell to pieces, practically fainting in the middle of the sidewalk to the point where he had to hold her up to keep her from falling.

A short while later, the police arrived and were currently investigating. After a very hard and long session of getting questioned with the officers, Trish had taken the little blonde into her hotel room. Adam and Jeff came along, but left again to talk to the police when time had passed.

"Why would someone do this too me, Trish?"

The little child-like voice shot Trish out of her reverie. "Don't worry, Ames. I don't think it's you. It's just.. some people aren't right. Ya know? Something happened to them along the line of their life and it just messed them up in the head."

The redhead seemed to ignore her comment, "I'm not a bad person, am I?"

"No, Amy. Not at all. Like I said, it's not you."

Just then, the door flung open and Adam and Jeff stumbled inside. The disheveled-looking men each shared a look, then switched their gaze back to the women sitting on the bed.

"So..?" Trish started, "What'd they say?"

Jeff scratched the back of his head, taking in a deep breath as if to stall for time, "Well.. They're running a test on the blood, but they think it's just from an animal or something. No witnesses have come forward yet, and the whole road is blocked off and everything's making a huge scene."

Adam nodded, "Yeah, and they're dusting the whole damn thing for fingerprints. But I highly doubt that they're gonna find any. If someone was sick enough to do that to a car, then I think they'd be smart enough to wear gloves."

Amy looked up at her two male friends, "That's it?"

Adam sighed, "They haven't been investigating for very long, Ames. But they did say they'd let us know if they found anything else." 

The little redhead sighed as she stood, stretching her arms over her head. "Well, I guess there's nothing we can do about it, is there? We should be leaving for Minnesota anyways." 

Trish opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by the young Hardy as he plopped down next to her, bringing his hand to her mouth. "Sounds great! Doesn't it, Trish?" 

With his strong arm wrapped around her neck, Trish shot a scowl at Jeff, a sly grin upon his face. "It sounds awesome, Jeff." 

Amy smiled sweetly down at her friends, her hands on her slender hips, then looked back up at Adam. "Well, there's no use sitting around here then, is there?--"

Before she could finish speaking, the phone in Jeff's pocket began to ring. He fumbled through his stuff, pulling out a few items, before he found the noisy little phone.

"Hello?" His usually southern tone was some-what timid.

"Jeff!" Everyone in the room could hear the booming voice of a yelling man from the other line, "What in the hell is going on over there!"

The voice had come from none other then their 'illustrious' general manager, Erich Bichoff. Jeff groaned, running a hand through his purplish hair. "Amy's car was ransacked. We don't know who did it, the police are still investigating. But don't worry, we're leaving for Minnesota right now--"

"The hell you aren't! You are staying right there and you aren't going anywhere! Do you hear me? I don't want any psychos following any of my wrestlers anywhere, especially to the arena. You are staying right there, where the police know where you are and can keep you safe. Understand?"

"But what about--"

"Forget about the show. We have other wrestlers and divas to fill in for you. Now, you are staying there until the police catch the bastard who did that to Amy's car. In the meantime, do whatever. I don't care. But you will tell me when they find something new. Got it?" 

"But--"

"Got it!"

Jeff sighed, peering over at Trish, who had been watching him listen to Erich the whole time. "Yes, Mr. Bichoff." He said pathetically, "We got it,"

"Good."

The dial tone that was emitting from the other line signaled to Jeff that their general manager had hung up the phone. With a perfectly manicured hand, Trish reached over to Jeff and tucked a few strands of purple hair behind his ear. "What was that all about?"

The younger Hardy just snorted, laughing pathetically a little. "Well, according to everyone's favorite GM we're not going anywhere tonight. He said we had to stay until they found out who ruined the car."

Trish's jaw hit the floor, and a gasp had escaped Adam. But all Amy did was ask, "Why?"

Jeff leaned back and laid down on the bed, extending an arm to allow Trish to nestle in his shoulder. "Because he thinks the person that did it is going to follow us to the arena and hurt all his other precious wrestlers,"

"So we're stuck here because Erich is afraid of a few slashed tires!" Adam piped up, letting out a grunt of frustration through his teeth. "That's fucking stupid!" 

"Calm down, guys," Trish nestled further into Jeff's shoulder as the two of them peered up at their friends from their perch upon the bed, "We can make the best of this, it won't be all that bad. C'mon! We can actually sleep in and do some shopping for once!"

"Yeah," Jeff said enthusiastically, "So you two love birds can go have some fun while me and Trish have a little party of our own." He took hold of Trish's waist and pulled her small frame on top of his muscular body. "Right, Trish?" 

She smiled slyly, brushing her lips back and forth against his chin. "Actually, Jeff.." She teased, pushing herself off of him, "Me and Amy were planning on having a girls only night, weren't we, Amy?"

The redhead just laughed, "Whatever you say, Trish. But we're takin' your car!"

+ 

Jeff had gone back to their hotel room, and Adam had left for his. So now Amy and Trish were left alone to get all dressed up for their night on the town.

"I was thinkin' going to the mall, then hitting a bar or two," Trish announced as she searched through the contents of her bag, "How does that sound?" 

Amy had been more quiet then usual, but Trish was satisfied with the fact that the redhead seemed some-what excited about their little 'girls night out'. "It's exactly what I was thinking," She smiled, also searching through a bag of her own. 

"Shit," The blonde suddenly cursed, throwing her bag onto the ground. "I forgot my make-up, mind if I run back to my hotel room and get it? It'll only be a sec,"

"No, that's fine. Go ahead,"

After checking to see if her room key was still in her back pocket, Trish quickly exited the room and skipped through the hallways, hesitant still to leave Amy alone for even a short amount of time.

Swiping the keycard, Trish bounced into the room and gasped for a mere second at the sight of Jeff doing his stretches, surprised by his presence.

Jeff looked up, seemingly not surprised as Trish was, and laughed. "Hey, I didn't think my bed head looked that bad!"

The diva released a sigh, mixed in with a little giggle. "No, you just surprised me. I thought you'd be out with Adam or someone," 

The younger Hardy came to his feet, approaching Trish, his half-naked state not seeming to bother him in the least. That was one thing Trish always loved about the Hardy brother, his laid-back nature and not to mention his handsome..everything.

Something between a sigh and a whimper escaped Trish as Jeff's powerful, bare arms bound around her tiny frame. Her eyelids fluttered shut, letting her hands slide up his naked chest, wanting to capture the moment more then anything.

"He didn't feel like doing anything, but I can't blame him."

She nodded, and began to rock ever so slightly in his arms. Lately, with wrestling and traveling and this whole thing with Amy, she hadn't let him make love to her. It's not that she didn't want to, but with everything else going on around them, it seemed almost impossible. He never brought it up, or made the first move. And either did she. 

And now, Trish found herself yearning for his touch.. the pleasure from the soft, sweet sensations he always gave her. She had forgotten what he felt like.. his skin.. his lips.. him inside her completely.

Her petite fingers tangled themselves in his disheveled hair, her burning lips met his.

And she smiled upon them, just feeling his arms wrap even tighter around her.

The woman's heart rate quickened rapidly, and she felt her body begin to tremble as Jeff's lips wrapped around hers only once more, then moved onto the skin of her neck, leaving light kisses there instead. 

Jeff brought a piece of skin between his teeth and bit down slightly, causing Trish to throw her head back and dig her fingernails into the tan skin of his stomach.

"Jeff.." She forced down the breath that had caught in her throat, "Maybe.. maybe I should tell Amy I can't go.."

To her dismay, Jeff lifted his head and arched a brow in her direction, "Trish! You can't do that! She actually looked like she was excited about something for once."

Trish sighed, and bowed her head. "..I guess you're right.. I just feel horrible. I've been ignoring you for the longest time.."

"Ignoring me?" The southern man suddenly exclaimed with a laugh, "You call this ignoring me?"

"Well when's the last time we've done this ! Or anything else even going further then this, for that matter?" She suddenly snapped, taking a step back to get better access to her hair as she ran her fingers through it.

"Trish.." He soothed, "Stop worrying about it. I won't enjoy anything we do unless I know you're up for it, and right now you're not. So you go have fun with Amy. Besides, we'll both be back tonight." He finished with a wink, making Trish smile.

She grabbed her make-up bag then took a side-step to face him, smiling up at his smiling face. "I'll be back sooner then ya know it, baby." She wrapped her lips around his quickly, "You know my cell number, right?"

He nodded and smiled as she opened the door. "By heart."

As Trish re-entered Amy's hotel room, she danced inside, shutting the door behind her gracefully.

Amy sat on the edge of the bed, her eyes now refrained from the television and locked on Trish. "Where were you! I've been waiting here forever!"

The blonde giggled, sticking out her tongue and entering the bathroom to apply her make-up. "Sorry, Ames. Me and Jeff had another one of our moments,"

There came no response from the little diva in the other room, so after a few minutes Trish called after her. "Ames..?"

"I heard you,"

Amy's voices seemed raspy and blunt, as if she didn't want to talk about anything of that sort. So Trish let it go, but still wondered inside why Amy had seemed so affected by almost nothing..

+ 

Amy Dumas threw her head back and laughed, letting her auburn hair drape casually down her back. Her and her little blonde friend had been shopping for the past two hours in the finest stores of the city. The sun was setting now, and with their newly purchased items locked securely in the trunk of Trish's car, Amy felt good enough to hit a few of the town's bars.

"How about this one?" Trish pointed to a seemingly busy bar that looked expensive, but still nice. "That doesn't look too dumpy or anything. I don't think we're gonna find anything better," 

"Sure!" She grabbed Trish's arm and took off running down the sidewalks, darting people here and here. "Hurry up, Trish!" She called light-heartedly, "I wanna get a good spot at the bar!"

The two pretty divas entered the bar laughing and giggling, but Trish was the only one who noticed the stares from all around. Usually she didn't mind it, but tonight the blonde hoped they wouldn't be overwhelmed by fans wanting autographs, and even more so, horny, drunk men.

They took their places at the bar, ordered some drinks, and continued to talk and laugh as usual. As Amy went on to talk about her dogs, Trish remembered the thing she had stuck in the back of her head earlier, when Amy had snapped at her after she mentioned Jeff.

"Hey.. Ames?"

The redhead stopped talking and turned to Trish, already one drink to many to have noticed that she was interrupted. "Yeah?"

Trish shifted uneasily in her bar stool, looking down at her drink, "What do you think of Adam?" 

"Adam?" Amy repeated. Her pink tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth and she looked towards the ceiling, as if to be thinking seriously about her question. "Oh, he's the best. And we get along great, he likes all the same things I like.."

Trish noticed how Amy had trailed off, and as she sighed deeply the gaze of her hazel eyes grew towards the floor. "Is something wrong?" The blonde asked, "You know you can tell me anything, Ames."

She sighed inwardly, "It's just.. I really like him, Trish. A lot. But sometimes, I get real worried and nervous.. Like something is going to happen.--"

"Amy! Adam would never hurt you!" 

The redhead grunted, "Yeah, that's what he said." 

Trish looked down at the glass she held on her hands and took a long drink from it. "Amy, we've gone over his how many times? He didn't hurt you in any way. You just weren't in the right state of mine for a relationship like that. So, you misunderstood a few things that caused you to think this way know." 

Amy scoffed as she downed the rest of her drink, "Yea yea, I know. But sometimes it's still hard to get that stuff out of my head. And for Adam's sake I wish I could. I wish I could take this further between us, but I don't think I can be normal around him, or love him the way I should."

The blonde placed a hand on her friend's forearm, offering her a gentle smile. "Ames, don't worry! Adam has already fallen head over heels in love with you! If you ask me, all you have to do is be yourself, and keep doing what you're doing. Because whatever it is, it's already workin!" 

She laughed, taking the other drink she ordered from the bartender's hand. "Thanks, Trish. That means a lot,"

"Hey! You're the one that hooked me up with Jeff."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that.." Amy looked over at Trish and smiled devilishly.

Trish just laughed, taking another drink. A band started playing live, but the blonde could tell Amy wasn't up for much dancing, although things were getting pretty heated on stage.

Amy looked up towards the very high ceiling as the band's song came to a slow beat, noticing something moving. "Hey.. Trish," She said, reaching for her friend to get her attention but keeping her eyes locked on the figure, "Someone is up there." 

"What do you mean somebody's up there?" She also looked up, and immediately noticed the dark, moving figure up on the rafters of the ceiling. "..that's weird."

Amy shrugged, moving her eyes back to the band. "Oh well, it's probably nothing."

Both the girls listened to the music the band was playing and it's song came to a close. The drunk members of the crowd started screaming, then suddenly there was a loud bang. At first they were both frightened by it, but Trish was relieved when what looked like confetti feel over the crowd like a sheer blanket.

And soon enough the confetti started falling around them to. But Trish was some-what worried when she looked at a piece of the confetti that had fallen in front of her.. Actually, it wasn't confetti at all.

They were rose petals. Red rose petals.

The blonde looked over at her friend, who also now noticed the petals. Her body was frozen, her pretty eyes locked on the petals that were now falling in thick sheets all around them.

"Amy..?"

Suddenly, the lead singer of the group came on the microphone. "That was great, guys. Thanks to whoever put on that flower petal confetti!" 

The little redhead's body began to shake, and her usually tan skin became ghostly pale.

"Amy.." Trish whispered, reaching out for her friend again, who's eyes seemed to be distant. "You okay, hun?"

The only response she received was the shake of Amy's head. The next thing she knew, the frantic woman jumped off of her stool and took off running through the crowds towards the glass doors.

"Amy!" She called again, "Stop running!"

But Amy did not. She continued to run at top speed, darting people here and there. Trish gasped as the redhead suddenly tripped over something unknown, sending her falling into a puddle of a sticky, red liquid.

Trish approached her quickly, pushing anyone out of the way. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

As Trish put her hand on Amy's shaking shoulder, the redhead looked down at the red liquid.. That stuck to her hair, her clothes, her face..

She screamed, and the tears started pouring. Trish had too much going through her mind to notice that the music was stopped, the bar was silent, and all eyes were upon them. Before she could stop her, Amy tried to get up, then tried again and made it after slipping.

Trish ran after her, pushing through the glass doors, tripping herself over a bottle and landing in a pile of glass that laid in scattered shards upon the sidewalk. "Amy!"

Amy had her back against the brick building, her knees tightly against her chest and her face buried in them. Trish could hear her wrenching sobs easily.

The blonde tried to move, but a sharp pain went throughout her whole body, and she let out a hiss through her teeth.

Amy looked up, reaching towards her friend with a shaking but gentle hand, "You're hurt."

"No, no I'm not." Trish answered, putting on a semi-straight face. "You're the one that's hurt, are you okay?"

She looked down at her stained clothes and skin and hair.. Then looked back up at Trish, starting to sob more harshly now. "The petals.. flower petals.. they were red.."

"Red?" Trish asked, holding her side. "Amy? What do you mean they were red?"

But before Amy could respond, some cars came whizzing by and the owner of the bar with a few others bolted out of the doors both Amy and Trish had just come out of, "What's going on here!" He yelled, "Do I need to call the police?"

"No, no, we're fine--" But they ignored her, and the man commanded someone next to him to go call them. A bunch others crowded around a frantic Amy, whom Trish figured to be professionals that worked in the bar, causing her to scream and cry all the more.

"No, please don't touch her.." Trish pleaded, trying her hardest to move to even catch the slightest glimpse of her friend through the hoards of people, but could not. "Just don't touch her…please.."

A speeding car screeched to a halt in front of them, and Trish was surprised to see Adam jump out into the darkness of the night. "Amy! Are you okay?" Ignoring Trish completely, he pushed a few people out of the way and grabbed Amy gently, quickly guiding her to his car.

"Don't worry, she's with me." He said to everyone around, "She'll be fine,"

After getting Amy into the car, he jumped into the driver's seat and sped off again, leaving Trish battered and broken upon the shards of glass and cold sidewalk.

She watched as everyone else walked back inside, chuckling at the abrupt end of it all. But before the owner of her bar walked through the door he had opened, he took one last look at the girl that was left to lay, and spit right in front of her. Then walked back inside. 

Trish whimpered, still using one hand to support her aching body and the other to hold her bare, bleeding side.

Right then and there, she felt like dieing. Like leaving everything behind and just forgetting it ever happened. But that's when she felt a hand on her shoulder.. A hand whose black fingernails could only mean it was one person..

"C'mon, Trish.." Jeff said, gently taking the little blonde into his arms, "Let's go home."


	8. Rise n' Shine

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while, but finally, here'sPart 8 of You Are Mine! Im almost done with Part 9 but im still not sure when thats gonna be up. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 7! (all 3 of you, lol)

God bless, enjoy the chapter, and remember to R&R!

xox candy

* * *

(( Part 8 ))

"Rise and shine, Ames!" Adam exclaimed as he pushed back the curtains, letting the sun cascade violently into the dim room.

Amy let her heavy eyelids flutter open, her gaze immediately falling upon the man that stood over by the curtains with one of those nothing-is-wrong looks upon his face. "Why am I sleeping here again?"

"Well, you were dead tired and fell asleep while you were here. Besides, Trish didn't want--"

"Trish!" Amy suddenly exclaimed. "I completely forgot about her! Where is she? Is she okay?"

Adam let out a light chuckle, approaching Amy and sitting on the bed by her feet. "Don't worry, she's okay now. After I left with you Jeff came and got her. From what I hear she was cut up pretty bad so they had to take her to the hospital. They released her late last night, so they're in their room sleeping, I guess."

"You guess!" Amy exclaimed. "Oh God, this is all my fault.." She let her tired body fall sideways back onto the bed.

"Amy.." Adam laughed, picking her upper-half off the bed and laying her over his lap, "What happened to Trish wasn't your fault."

She was silent for a moment before looking up at him. "You're right… it was yours!"

"Mine?" The Canadian yelled, coming to his feet. "Why was that my fault!"

"Because!" She scrambled to her feet, becoming face to face with the tall man. "You were the one that left her there! She could've died!" The redhead shoved him with all her might, then plopped back down on the bed and sobbed into her hands.

Adam sighed, then sat next to her and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I'm sorry for leaving her, Ames. I know I shouldn't have. But I figured she was okay, and I was so worried about you.. I--I just.."

She hiccupped, then took her hands away from her face to look up at Adam. "Really?"

He huffed a small laugh, "Yeah. I worry about you, ya know. I care for you a lot and I--" The breath caught in his throat, blocking all other words that were supposed to tumbled off his lips.

He looked down at Amy. She was laying silently in his arms, looking up at him with those pretty eyes..

Again, she was just so close..

She might've moved closer to him, but he wasn't sure. He probably didn't know because the moment his lips met hers again, everything around them seemed to disappear.

Amy whimpered beneath him, and she turned to jello in his arms. She could just feel his heartbeat against her own chest, even more so when he layed her back down on the bed, letting all his body weight fall onto her.

"Amy," He moaned, not letting his lips part even the slightest bit from hers.

She grasped desperately at his shirt, suddenly lusting for him more then she ever wanted to.

The Canadian man must've got the message, and he tore off his baggy shirt as fast as he possibly could, brushing his bare skin against that of Amy's.

The further they got, the more Amy became aware of what was going on around her. Their clothes were already partially gone, and she guessed that marks from Adam's kisses had already made their place on her neck and chest. She didn't need this. Heck, she knew inside she didn't even _want_ this. At least, not right now.

"Adam.." The redhead sighed, making a face as she tried to squirm from Adam's strong grasp. She knew he was disappointed, but she wouldn't let him know that she noticed.

"Ames? What's wrong?"

Amy rolled herself off of the bed, taking her shirt that had been quickly discarded and put it back on. "Nothing…This. You. Everything! Everything's wrong!"

The Canadian sat up, not bothering to put is belt and shirt back on, or even zipping up his pants. "You mean me and you…doing this? Its wrong?"

"Are you trying to tell me it isn't?" She snapped.

"Ames, when two people love each other, its completely normal." His voice was calm, but yet he was still shaky and out of breath.

"Love each other? We don't love each other!"

Adam looked down for a moment, and Amy figured he was just avoiding her, until he picked his head up again, staring straight into her hazel eyes. "Don't tell me you don't love me, Amy. I know, you know, we _both_ know that on the inside, you do."

His voice had been clam, but almost angry. The little diva just stared straight back at him, not moving a muscle. "Don't tell me I love you," She reached behind her to grab her purse without moving her eyes from his, "Because I don't."

Amy turned her back to him, walking to the hotel room door and opening it slowly. But before slamming it behind her, Amy took one last moment to look back at him coldly. "I never fucking loved you!"

"Watch it, Jeff! That hurts like hell!"

Trish let out another hiss of pain through her teeth as Jeff continued to unwrap the bandages that had been wrapped around her midsection the night before.

"Settle down, you're fine."

The little blonde just let out an unladylike grunt as she grabbed hold of Jeff's shoulder to keep her balance. The doctor had put them on late last night to make sure they didn't get infected. But by now, the bandages were not needed, although they were already embedded into her cuts.

"Can you at least be a little gentler? It's not like you're ripping duct tape off your dog or anything."

Jeff just looked up at her, offering a crooked half smile. "I can try."

Trish just smiled a little, looking away quickly so to avoid him noticing her blush.

Suddenly, there were a few loud and rapid knocks at the door. Jeff furrowed his brow, then looked up at Trish, who looked suddenly worried.

"I have a key," The feminine voice spoke from the other side of the door, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Ames," Jeff called, gripping Trish's leg as if to hold her in place. "Come in,"

The little redhead wasted no time unlocking the door, then bolted inside and came running towards them both. "Trish!" She choked, the tears in her eyes already welling up. "Oh my God.. Look at you.." Amy sat down on the edge of the bed they were near, running a hand through her long hair, just simply staring at Trish's wounds.

Trish noticed how Amy's skin was unusually pale, and her fiery red hair was messed and knotted. The clothes she wore were the same things she had the night before. She had probably stayed with Adam.

"Amy, trust me, I'm fine. The doctor just put these on last night so they wouldn't get infected.."

"The doctor?" She suddenly blurted out, "Oh God, I forgot you went to the hospital last night.. Trish, I'm so sorry. None of this would've happened if Adam hadn't just left you there like the big jackass he is."

"Amy," Trish laughed light-heartedly, "Its no one's fault but my own. I'm the one that slipped on that damn bottle."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have slipped on that if I hadn't freaked out over those stupid flowers.." She trailed off, sucking in her lower lip and drawing her eyes towards the ground.

"Amy.." Trish spoke softly, looking down at the colorful strands of Jeff's hair as she ran them through her fingers. "Why _did_ you freak out last night?"

The redhead looked up at Trish, as if she was surprised the question had been asked. "Trish… I.." She trailed off again, her voice quavering. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Trish noted the seriousness in her question, and nodded her head. "Jeff, we can just leave the rest of these on for now. Can you give me and Ames some time to talk?"

The young Hardy nodded, giving Trish a quick kiss as he stood. "I'm just gonna go talk to Adam then, or catch up with John. Haven't seen him in a while," He began walking to the door after grabbing his phone, then turned back to Amy. "Feel better, Red." He smiled, "I'll talk to you later."

She smiled weakly at him, and with that he left.

Trish sat down slowly on the bed next to Amy, trying to hide the pain she was in. "Okay, Ames," She smiled at her best friend, patting her on the hand. "Talk to me, babe."

The little redhead looked down, fumbling with the hem of her shirt. "Well, as you probably already know I slept at Adam's last night."

Trish nodded, urging her on.

"This morning after I woke up I totally flipped out on him for leaving you there, and pretty much blamed the whole thing on him. Then to make a long story short, I started crying when I was in bed and he held me to try to comfort me." She sniffed, holding back her tears, but still avoiding Trish. "And he just talked to me, telling me how much he cared for me, and how he was worried about me. And the whole time he was saying this he was holding me in his arms…I've never felt so perfect in my life."

Trish felt her heart skip a beat. Was this really Amy speaking to her? The woman who refused love ever since she was caught in a bad relationship that wasn't even bad? No, it couldn't be.. But it was.

Trish fell silent and choked back tears as Amy continued on. "Then then kissed me. And honestly, Trish.." The little redhead finally looked up at her, looking straight into the depths of her deep brown eyes. "I never knew I could fall in love with a man just because his lips felt so amazing against mine…just because his kisses gave me the sweetest feeling I've ever felt.. It took everything inside of me to let him go.."

A while back, Trish just forgot about holding the tears back and just let them fall, and she noticed Amy did just the same. "Then why did you..?"

"I had to, Trish! Before I knew it my shirt was off and his shirt was off and even his pants were half way off! I don't wanna hurt him, Trish…he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.."

Trish just looked at her friend sitting next to her before she gathered the little redhead into her arms. "Oh God, Amy." She choked, "What makes you think you're capable of hurting him?"

"'Cause I'm basically crazy. I've talked myself into believing a man that I dated was controlling me and now if I see even the slightest thing that reminds me of how I felt during that time I slip into this mind state and practically go crazy! And now I have a stalker on my back! I can't ever be a normal lover again, Trish. I just block everything out of my mind. How is he supposed to love me when I wont let him?"

Trish realized that it wasn't a rhetorical question.. "He can't.."

Amy looked down at the floor again, as if she was ashamed, and choked out a shaky breath. "Exactly."

As Jeff walked through the hotel hallways, nothing but the sight of Amy as she sat upon their bed flashed in his mind. She looked simply awful. Her skin, her hair, her clothes.. Just everything.

He sighed, shoving his hands into the depths of his pockets. Maybe talking to Adam would clear some things up.

Approaching door number one-thirty-two, Jeff gave it a few loud knocks before sitting back and waiting for it to be answered. But after waiting a moment or two, nobody did. Jeff knocked again, even louder this time, but still, no answer.

"He's not in there,"

Jeff spun around the second the voice spoke from behind him. Lucky for the younger Hardy, it was only none other then John Cena. The rapper was standing nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets, a hooded sweatshirt protecting him from the cold chill that seemed to linger in the air these past few days.

"Oh, hey, John. Do you know where Adam is?"

John shook his head, "Sorry, man. I saw him leaving about five minutes ago, but I have no idea where he was planning on going. Did something happen?"

"Well, no…I don't think so. But Amy _did_ spend the night with him last night."

As soon as Jeff saw John's eyes widen, he wondered if he had given out too much information. But hey, it was just John. This guy couldn't hurt a fly.

"Seriously? Are they like, dating or something?"

"No…" Jeff mumbled, "I mean, I don't think so. Amy's been kinda…weird lately." He stopped himself, suddenly realizing how stupid he sounded.

"Well, hey, do you wanna hang out at the arcade they have downstairs with me? Torrie's out shopping with Stacy so I have some time to kill. Then we can catch up on all this stuff while we're down there."

Jeff nodded, "Sure, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now, anyways."

As the two men walked back down the staircase of the hotel, they were completely unaware of the presence that was near them. The presence that was listening to every word with a crooked grin against their face, and the whole time the words 'It's working..' played in their head.


	9. Caught In The Darkness

**Dun dun dun dunnnnnn! Bringin' on the drama in this chapter .. hope you like it!**

**A few award sites (( where You Are Mine and The Sunset of Your GLory )) have been nominated are beginning voting soon. And as soon as they do, I'll post the link in one of these chapters so anyone can check it out. I'd love you forever if you voted for me .. and every vote counts!**

**Enjoy this chapter! More should be up soon. And please, RnR!**

**Love always, xox Candy**

**(( Part 9 ))**

"So, she's just not herself?" John asked as him and Jeff continued to nonchalantly play a game of foosball.

"Exactly," Jeff answered, "And like I told you before, she wacks out over the weirdest and simplest things. I don't get why though. And they seem to be freakin' everywhere. When she went shopping with Trish, there were those damn rose petals to freak the hell out of her."

John nodded, "So how's Trish about all this?"

The colorful Hardy smiled absently, then scored another shot for his single-man team. "I dunno, actually. We haven't really talked about how she feels yet. But I know its getting to her. She just worries so much about Amy that she forgets about herself and anyone else for that matter. Just yesterday she told me she was upset because she thought she was ignoring me."

"Is she?"

He shook his head, "Not really, no. I guess it seems that way to her cause we haven't done anything in a while."

John picked up his head, ignoring the game in front of him to look at Jeff. "You mean like bedroom 'anything'?"

"Well, mostly. But like anything anything. When we talked yesterday it was for five minutes because she forgot something when she went out with Amy. I mean, I love her to death, but man.."

"Are you gonna break up with her?"

Jeff looked up suddenly at John, "What! Hell no, I wouldn't do that. Especially not right now."

"Well, maybe you should take some time to talk to her. What are you doing tonight?"

He grunted, a look of disgust upon his face. "Absolutely nothing as of now. We're stuck here until everything's supposedly cleared by Mr. Bitchoff, remember?"

"Well, then talk to her, man! Try to get her mind of things, if you know what I mean."

Jeff looked around the arcade. The last two people that were in there besides them had left a little while ago. He could see from the lone shaded window that darkness would be approaching soon, but thick clouds already covered the sky.

"Yeah, I was actually planning on it if Trish wasn't doing anything with Ames." He was about to continue, but suddenly stopped. There was a strange noise coming from above them. "Hear that?"

John looked at him strangely, "Hear what?"

Suddenly, before anything else could be said, all the power went out in the game room, leaving the two men alone in complete darkness. "Oh, great." Jeff threw his hands up, "Just perfect. Now what could've made this happen?"

Cena couldn't see Jeff, although the Hardy was only a few feet away from him. But he remembered where the doors had been when they came in an hour earlier. "I dunno, but hopefully its not like this in the whole hotel. Hang on, I know where the doors are."

Jeff stayed in place as John crept silently through the room, feeling his way in between games. "Hey, I think I found it." He suddenly shouted. Pushing with all his might against the doors, John tried to open them. But they wouldn't budge. He grabbed hold of the handle and shook it, but nothing happened. "Um…Jeff..?"

"Nope, let me guess.." He mumbled, "We're locked in, aren't we?"

John sighed, collapsing against the doors. "Must me some security lock or something."

"Unless someone did it in purpose." Suddenly, Jeff felt a harsh blow to the back of his head, sending him to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Jeff..?" John asked, his voice quavering, "Was that you?"

He tried to respond, but the third unbeknownst person in the room had wrapped their clothed fingers around his throat, choking the breath from his lungs. Jeff reached up with his free hand, trying to trace the contours of the person's face, but that was also cleverly covered.

"Jeff!" John called again, a tint of worry in his voice, "Where are ya, man?"

Jeff began kicking his legs, trying to make as much noise as possible, but to no avail. Coming to his senses, he grabbed hold of the person's wrists, bringing up his knees and countering the attack. But the masked intruder was smarter then that. After Jeff was able to come to his feet, they charged and speared him back into the thick walls of a game machine.

This person obviously knew what they were doing..

John, meanwhile, was still making his way against the walls of the room, trying to get to Jeff as soon as he possibly could. But every now and then, when he would hear a grunt or a crash, it'd be in a different place then the one before it, making the task extremely difficult. He could hear Jeff trying to fight back, but he had no idea who held the upper hand.

As he continued to run his fingers across the wall, but suddenly froze as his fingers grazed over something.. A box. A glass box. "Jeff!" He called, "I think I found the emergency hatchet!"

After another crash, followed by heavy breathing, Jeff finally answered. "Open.. the door. I almost…have this guy.. taken care of.."

Using nothing but his fist to break the glass, John grabbed the hatchet and began making his way back to the door as quickly as he possibly could without getting lost.

One last blow was all it took to keep the attacker on the ground, and Jeff collapsed back against the wall. Behind him, the curtains on the window swayed from the low heat emitting from the heather underneath.

The window..

Reaching in front of him, Jeff grabbed the neck and back of the attacker and sent them crashing through the window, landing on the other side of the hotel, shards of glass and all.

"Jeff.." John's voice suddenly spoke from the other side of the room. "Please tell me that you were the one that did the throwing."

"Yeah," Jeff mumbled, now tired, worn out, and out of breath. "I take it you didn't get the door open yet?"

After taking another swing, the doors still didn't budge. By now Jeff had approached him, and was heaving as John tried to open the door.

"You okay?" He asked, "What the hell was that all about?"

"I dunno, I was just sitting there when someone hit me in the back of the head with something. Then the next thing I knew, they were choking me." He took a deep breath, collapsing against the wall. "Someone obviously planned this all out."

As John was about to respond, a loud scream was heard from one of the upper levels of the hotel. He looked towards Jeff's direction. "Was that..?"

"The girls.." He finished, pausing for a moment. Reaching for John, he carefully took the axe from his hands. "Move over," he commanded, swinging the blade high into the air then sending it back down to crash against the middle of the doors, breaking the lock.

The two men pushed the doors open, forgetting about the person they had left behind. But both of them realized that the lobby was only dark because of the thick clouds that were now covering the sun, but the lights were still on.

They ran up the staircase to the floor the girls were on, shoving aside people that had also heard their cry for help. Jeff made short time of unlocking the door, then as the two of them ran inside, he slammed it behind them.

Amy was crying frantically upon the ground, and although Trish also looked pale and frightened, she was trying to comfort the little redhead.

The little blonde picked her head up to see who had come in, "Jeff!" She cried, running towards him and throwing herself into his arms. "I'm so glad you're here.."

As Trish looked up a him, her features suddenly dropped. "What the hell happened to you?" She asked, her lower lip quavering. "And John.." She looked down at his hand, "You're bleeding all over the place!"

John picked up his hand, studying it carefully. He didn't realize it had been bleeding since he opened the glass case with his fist. "We're fine, Trish." He said, "What happened to you guys?"

"I was sitting here, just talking to Amy.." She spoke softly, as if she didn't want the redhead to hear. "When all of a sudden there was this really weird noise coming from outside, but when we both went to the patio to see what it was, we didn't see anything. Then all of a sudden this -- guy, came out of the pool and just stared at us. And then, he just simply stared for the longest time.."

"Then why is Ames so freaked out?" John asked, taking note that the diva was sitting alone on the floor sobbing.

"Well," Trish continued, "We didn't know what to think of him -- after all, we really couldn't see his face -- so we just stood there, too. Then he just randomly pulled out this huge knife from his jacket, and pointed it at us."

Jeff felt his fist tighten. If anyone did anything to hurt them..

"Amy and I just stood there, frozen, and he started to walk into the hotel. Then suddenly there was this bang against our door, and that's when we screamed. The next thing I know Amy was screaming and crying her head off and I didn't know what to do! She just kept repeating 'He's coming to get me, Trish. He's coming to get me.'"

The little blonde buried her face in her hands, sobbing now against Jeff's chest.

The two men shared a look, "What should we do?" Jeff asked.

John looked over at Amy, who was still silently crying as she sat on the bed, "Uh, you stay here and try to find Adam. I'll go get help and call the police."

The younger Hardy just simply nodded, leading Trish over to the bed that Amy was sitting on. Great, he was stuck in a hotel room with two hysterical women who think they're being stalked by some guy with a knife.

Ignoring the two, he grabbed his cell phone and walked out onto the patio, dialing Adam's number. It didn't take long before the blonde Canadian man answered.

"Jeff?"

"Adam!" Jeff let out a deep breath, one he didn't realize he was holding. "Where the hell are you!"

"Eh, just shopping around." He replied nonchalantly, "I went to the drugstore, got some toothpaste and shit like that since we're gonna be stuck here for a while now. Why, is something wrong?"

Jeff turned around to look at Trish and Amy, who were still sitting on the bed, but now more calm then before. They were still obviously shaken up a bit as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. "Yeah, a lot of things actually. Just get over here as fast as you can."

Adam nodded, hopping back into his car and firing up the engine. "I'm on my way,"

The colorful Hardy closed his phone, stuffing it back into his pocket. Deciding he didn't really feel like going back inside, Jeff took a moment to soak in his surroundings. The pool was pretty much empty, except for a mother and father who were laughing and playing with their little girl. Jeff smiled. He wanted to be like that someday, married with a family, no more worries of the road constantly on his back. But now was simply not the time.

He turned around and looked into the hotel room at the girls. They were sitting next to each other on the bed, still talking. Amy had taken her sweater off, and Trish had since then pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Jeff loved it when she did that.

He heard the small redhead's shriek as there were a few loud knocks at the door. "Don't worry," He spoke to them as he walked past, "I'll get it,"

Jeff figured the person knocking on their door was just Adam, anyways. Since the man claimed he was just simply at a drugstore he couldn't have been too far away from the hotel. "That was qui--" The Hardy stopped himself one he opened the door, revealing a dumbfounded John Cena and two frantic blondes, who practically stampeded over him to get to the other divas in the room.

John just stood there, a look on his face making him seem somewhat stupid. "Sorry, man." He said in a low tone, "When I called the police they just happened to be there to catch the conversation,"

Jeff rolled his eyes, opening the door wider and motioning for John to step in.

"You call Adam yet?"

"Yepp, he said he was on his way." He shoved his hands into his pockets, looking over at all four girls who were chatting in girly whispers about their little experience as they sat on the bed. _His_ bed.. He smiled, realizing that it was still unmade and just as disordered as their hotel room itself. Trish hated it when people even caught the slightest glimpse of how they kept their room while on the road.. But she didn't seem to mind now.

"Where'd he go?"

Jeff turned to John quickly, almost forgetting that he had been standing there with him. "Uh, he said he was out getting toothpaste and shit from a drugstore."

The young rapper arched an eyebrow, folding his masculine arms over his even more masculine chest. "Is it just me, or does that sound a little.. weird?"

He shrugged, "You got me on that one. But I didn't ask questions - I just wanted him to get here."

"What in the hell is going on _now_!"

The voice that came from behind the two men was undoubtedly unmistakable. Before giving each other a quick look, Jeff and John turned around to see none other then the king of the world himself - Chris Jericho - and his nifty sidekick, Christian.

"Well well well, look who decided to show their faces." John muttered, offering the two blonde Canadians a sly smile.

"Save it, John." Chris shot back.

"Yeah, save it." Christian repeated from behind him.

Jeff let out a slight chuckle under his breath. Heck, they were both good guys.. They just didn't happen to mix with John well.. For some reason..

Chris turned around, shooting Christian one of his looks, then pushed John aside and walked through the doorway. "Wow, half of the WWE divas sitting on your bed? You got it goin pretty well here, don't ya, Jeff?"

The Hardy rolled his eyes, looking over at John, who appeared to be a little bothered by the two paying them a little visit.

Chris shoved his hands deeply into the pocket's of his designer jeans, walking with an attitude through their hotel room, kicking aside random articles of clothing and taking it upon himself to sort through some of their stuff. "Trish, Trish, Trish," He shook his head, running a hand through his now short golden hair. "A messy hotel room? I'm ashamed."

The little blonde picked her head up, scowling at the fellow Canadian. "Shut up, Chris. We're in the middle of a crisis here."

"Yeah!" All the other Diva's shouted in unison, the harmonizing feminine tones blending together.

"Whoa, ladies, please.." Chris threw up his hands in mock surrender, "I come in peace."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Okay okay, what do you want, Chris?"

The Canadian man grinned a little, obnoxiously beginning to eat a bag of M&Ms he had found on the couple's dresser. "Someone from the hotel called the police after you two bolted out from that room like a bat outta hell. They're doing an investigation and want to talk to you,"

"Well thanks for telling us, Chris." John snapped sarcastically, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"You're welcome," Chris said, grinned widely at the man as he threw a M&M at him, the red ball of chocolate making contact with John's forehead.

As the girls chuckled softly, Jeff grabbed John's shoulders and led him out the door before anything more could be said and done. "C'mon, John." He said, "We better get down there,"


	10. Q & A

**..it's been a while, hasn't it! I'm sorry, but I've been backed up with so many stories lately it hasn't been funny! Mostly, I've been working on fanfic contests ( so far, Ive won first place twice.. and I've only entered once in two different competitions! )**

**((& thanks to my awesome readers/reviewers, You Are Mine is now multi-award winning! ))**

**MWAH! .. thanks for reading everyone**

**But, I've finally managed to get my "You Are Mine" mojo back! So here's this chapter.. I'm sorry it's short, but its definately NOT the end!**

**Enjoy... and PLEASE RnR!**

**xox Candy**

**(( Chapter 10 ))**

As Jeff and John arrived into the lobby, the group of Canadians and Divas behind them, what was once calm and quiet was now complete chaos. People were everywhere: confused guests, investigators, witnesses, hotel staff. The game room was taped off, the blue and red lights that flashed from the police cars outside could be seen as their emitting light reflected in the windows.

The two wrestlers didn't even get the chance to react before they were bombarded by the investigators and police. 'What happened in the game room?' 'Did you see your attacker?' 'Any idea why you would've been a target?'

Questions were being shot left and right, and both Jeff and John were having trouble with it all. And even so, they had questions of their own. 'Didn't anyone hear us struggling?' 'Any new news on Amy's car?'

Literally clutching to Jeff's side, hoping to bury herself so far into him that maybe she'd disappear, Trish looked on at the scene unfolding around her.

Off in the distance, Chris Jericho and Christian were comforting the rest of the divas, who had not been questioned by authorities. John, who was only a few feet away from them, remained seemingly calm as he answered questions he really didn't have the answers too.

And Jeff…

was Jeff.

His protective arm around her tiny and trembling shoulders as he spoke to the officers before him.

But Amy… where was she?

Scanning the chaotic room, her eyes managed to settle upon the little redhead, a blanket around her sunken shoulders as over 4 officers and investigators bombarded her with questions.

Knowing all too well that in her present mental state, Amy wouldn't be able to take much more, Trish unwrapped herself from Jeff, and darted to her friend's side.

"Amy?" Startling the diva a little, Trish offered a warm smile at her friend, "Hey, you hangin in there?"

Lifting her shoulders in a small shrug, Amy let out a small huff. "I wanna get out of here," She said quietly, her voice resembling a small child's. "But they're making me answer questions."

Sending a glare over at the group of investigators, who had there arms folded across their chests, as if they were really important or something, they looked back just as she did. "Well don't let us keep you if you have something more interesting to deal with," Trish snapped, "The door's right over there."

Sending a thumb over her shoulder towards an estimated guess of the door's location, the blonde watched in an invisible satisfaction as the officers stepped away. They probably realized that Amy wouldn't be much of a help anyways.. She was too frail to answer such stupid questions.

"Thanks," She mumbled, clutching the blanket even tighter around her.

Only short moments later they were joined by others. But this time, it had just been Jeff and John, who seemingly ran out of answers for the demanding officers.

"Hey, baby." Wrapping his arms around Trish's neck, Jeff placed his chin on her shoulder, winking slightly at Amy, who smiled weakly at the gesture. "How are my two favorite ladies?"

Receiving no answer to his some-what rhetorical question, the small group let the seconds pass by slowly before Amy's tiny little voice broke the silence.

"Jeff.. where's Adam?"

All eyes flew to the colorful Hardy as he stared back at Amy, his green eyes locked on hers as they adjusted to the sudden lose of light, their corners gathering tears. "I - I dunno.."

Just as the last word bounced off his lips, an investigator approached them in a hurry, his face flushed and pink, a plastic bag in his hands. "Do you two men happen to recognize this..?"

Holding up the bag within the group, all eyes widened at the site of the object in the bag.

Wrapped securely in the clear plastic, was a semi-small piece of black wrestling spandex, a hint of silver and gold glitter in the corner.

"Where did you find that..?" John managed to blurt out while the rest were too dumbfounded to speak.

"On the windowsill in the game room.. I take it you might know who this belongs to?"

As if by some miracle-like coincidence, Adam burst through the group of officers guarding the doors and to his four friends, his eyes wide and hair tousled. With erratic breathing and a disheveled appearance, he looked some-what tired and defeated. "What's going on?" He demanded, "What happened?"

Receiving no answer from his dumbstruck and speechless friends, Adam turned to the little redhead, who's face had been drained of any hint of color as she backed away from him.

"Amy? Amy, are you okay? What's going on?"

"Oh, my God.." Bringing a trembling hand to her lips, Amy managed to choke out a few words that the rest were too stunned out outwardly assume. "…it was you."

* * *

**...ahhh, the evil cliffhanger! How I love it so.. ;)**


	11. With You Tonight

_..lol i'm sorry guys. I have no idea why its taking me so long to write/update this fic. Its been one of my most favorite and successful stories yet I keep getting all these other funky ideas in my head and i get distracted. so sorry!_

_but im back with another chapter! This is one longer than the last, and the answer to the clifhanger! (sorry for leaving it like that for so long!)_

_I have no idea when the next update is going to be, but until then look for my many other fics that ill have coming out. (they include: jeff hardy/christy hemme, john cena/oc, jeff hardy/candace michelle, and lots more)_

_**read and review**! .. i cant stress that enough_

_- candy_

**(( Chapter 11 ))**

Adam stood frozen in his spot, his eyes wide with a stunned fear. His silence stayed throughout the short period of time as the officers cuffed him, but he didn't seem to notice. Around him, his friends stood awestruck and confused, wondering why in the world their best friend would do this to them..

But as soon as the officers tried to move him from his spot, the Canadian reacted immediately. "..it wasn't me! I swear on my life it wasn't.. I wouldn't do that to my best friends.. C'mon, guys, you gotta believe me.."

Amy shook her head, disbelief obviously apparent in her features, but soon, it was faded and replaced by an overwhelming sadness.

She had thought he loved her.. She really did.

"Amy.. Please, don't let them take me.. Amy, you know it wasn't me.."

The cries he pleaded fell upon the woman's deaf ears. But his eyes..

His eyes spoke something different.

They screamed in fear of the crime they did not commit. And Amy couldn't help but notice the anger he was holding back. He had every right to strike out. ..but he didn't.

He wouldn't do this to her.

He loved her too much.

"Wait."

The officers froze in the middle of speaking Adam's rights, and all eyes turned to her direction.

"It wasn't him,"

A dead silence fell within them. John glanced at Jeff, who - along with Trish - had his eyes locked upon the redhead.

"He couldn't have been able to do it. I was with him for part of the time Jeff and John were down here. ..besides, he'd have no reason to."

She had been half-expecting him to break out into an all out smile, but he did not. The officers standing among them glanced quizzically at each other, but still didn't bother to un-cuff him.

"You have no evidence it was him," Amy barked, "You can't keep him if he didn't do anything."

Releasing a long sigh, one of the few officers took off the cuffs and slipped Adam's sore wrists out of them. While they turned to speak to him, the blonde man darted off and ran into Amy's arms.

"Oh God, Amy.." His words muffled into her shoulder as he tangled his fingers through her already matted hair. "I didn't do anything to you.. I would never.."

"I know, Adam." The woman spoke softly, closing her eyes to shut back the tears she had already cried enough of. "I know.."

She paused for a moment, burying her face into his shoulder so she wouldn't have to face the quizzical expressions of her friends as they stood encircling the couple. "Hey.. Adam?"

He picked his blonde head up, running his fingers down her cheek. "Yeah? What do you need? Is something wrong?"

Amy let out a light hum with her smile, as she shook her head. "No, no.. Can I -- stay with you? Just for tonight?"

At first, a slow and dead silence fell all around them, Amy's words ringing through the emptiness. But Adam was quick to break it.

"Sure, sweetie.." he smiled softly. "Anything."

Whispering a barley existent "thanks", Adam wrapped his arms around her frame, and together, the pair walked back up the stairs and to Adam's room, leaving all else behind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trish sat on the edge of the bed, hands on her lap, staring down at the dull carpet of their hotel room. Just yesterday, she had witnessed Amy have yet another break down, for reasons that were still unknown. Luckily, Adam was there to take care of the redhead. And soon enough Jeff had come along to take Trish home again.

And even earlier today, when Jeff and John were attacked, and Adam almost taken away by the police. That was the lastthing they needed.

Poor Amy, she had been through so much lately. This unknown stalker was beginning to get out of hand, following her everywhere she went just to drop off notes and flowers, tormenting her mentally. And she was blocking off the man that loved her most. Adam.

The sassy diva set up walls around herself during her recovery. And although Adam was trying, he couldn't get them to break down. It could have been working, if this stalker hadn't come around.

And now the powerful effects of everything were taking their toll on Trish, too. But she couldn't let Amy see that. No. She had to be strong in front of her friend. Strong and brave, so she could seem as believable as possible when she told Amy that everything was fine, and she'd be alright.

Trish looked up momentarily as the bathroom door opened, visually soaking up Jeff's image as he walked out, a towel over his shoulder. His bare chest slick with wetness from the shower, his colorful dark hair disheveled, his baggy pants that hung dangerously low on his hips.

Trish's deep brown eyes scattered away, and she sighed deeply once again, burying her face into her hands.

Jeff must've noticed this, since he quickly approached the blonde and placed a gentle hand on her thigh. "You okay?"

She looked up at him, and forced a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

The younger Hardy placed a hand under her chin, turning her pretty face towards his. "Hey, you don't have to worry about Amy, alright? She's got Adam to take care of her tonight,"

She smiled, forcing herself not to fall into his arms. After all, she didn't need him worrying about her anymore then he already was. "Okay," Her voice below a whisper.

Jeff scooted back into the middle of the bed and laid down, his arms behind him as an extra pillow, offering the blonde a devilish smile when she looked back at him.

Soon, she did as she usually did, and joined him. Crawling up his body, her muscles tensing as his moist skin brushed against hers. The couple wrapped their arms around each other, and Jeff planted a light kiss on his girlfriend's forehead.

"What do ya say we take your mind off things, hm?"

Her response was a light giggle as he hovered over her, continuing to place feather-light kisses on her hairline, then trailing a hot path down to her collarbone.

She gripped his shoulder as he slid the thin strap of the gray tank top she was wearing off her shoulder, replacing it with more kisses.

"Jeff.."

He ignored her lustful plea, and began to slide his fingers up under her midriff top. The blonde's muscles jumped at his touch, and she brought her other hand up to cup his face in her hands, brining it towards her own.

At first they kissed slowly, something Trish realized they hadn't done so passionately in a while. She felt his tongue swoop over her bottom lip, and she welcomed it, teasing it with her own.

She brought her hand back, running his wet hair through her petite fingers, and with her other hand gently brushed her fingernails over the arm that he was currently using to hold himself up with.

The woman released a small whimper as he broke the kiss, and moaned when he began to nip at the tan skin on her neck.

Jeff grazed his lips lightly with Trish's, and he settled heavily into the little blonde.

A chill swept over her as he began to worship her throat, adorning it with soft and hard nips and kisses. She locked her legs around his waist, wanting to be as far into him as she could be.

She released a moan, just feeling his incredible hardness pressing against her.

Trish ran her fingers over the skin of his upper body, jolting as she felt his nips and kisses trail down even further to the tops of her breasts.

She locked her legs around him tighter still, grabbing the back of his colorful head and pressing him harder into her chest.

Suddenly, as Jeff continued to go lower, Trish stopped.

Even though Trish had promised herself earlier that this night would be for them and them alone, she couldn't help the sting of worry and regret as it swept through her body. They shouldn't be doing this. Not when Amy was in another one of her frantic states. What if Amy was hurt and Adam had called or tried to stop by? Jeff had shut off the phone earlier, and they wouldn't be able to hear anything if he knocked on the door. They couldn't be doing this. No. Not now.

The blonde unlocked her legs from around Jeff's waist and pushed him off of her, avoiding the hurt she knew she'd see in his eyes. "Jeff .. I'm sorry. I - I can't."

He seemed disappointed, but not surprised. "I figured something wasn't right. Trish, what's wrong?"

Trish rested her head on Jeff's chest, feeling much more calm now that his arms were bound around her. "It's Ames," She sniffed, "I can't stop worrying about her,"

Jeff released a sigh into her hair, his heart breaking at her quiet sobs. "I know, baby, I know.. It's hard, isn't it?"

He felt her nod against his chest.

"It's hard for me, too. And it's hard for Adam and you and everyone else that's close to Amy. But she's lucky to have you at her side, Trish. I don't know what she'd do without you."

"I know, Jeff. But it's killing me to see her have those breakdowns at any moment. ..then I have to - to be the one to calm her down.. And tell her that nothing - nothing's wrong when that couldn't be further from the truth.."

Her voice cracked, and her sobs continued more harshly. Jeff hugged the blonde tighter, as if it'd stop her little trembling body from shaking. "You don't have to pretend to be strong, Trish.."

"Good .. 'cause I'm completely falling apart.."


End file.
